The Living Years
by team-exclamation-mark
Summary: Small town life is never very exciting, but for a group of teens trying to find themselves they run into a lot of trouble. Friends become strangers and turn to other ways to cope, whilst some don't cope at all just getting closer to their breaking point. So when they get to the edge, will they ever be able to go back? AU-Human, lemons and teen drug use.
1. Everyone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Author's Note:**

**So...here is a new, new prologue. I am rewriting the whole story, because I didn't like the way it was turning out. There will some events and elements that I keep the same but largely it will be different starting with the prologue.**

**Summary:**

**Small town life is never very exciting, but for a group of teens trying to find themselves they run into a lot of trouble.**

**Friends become strangers and turn to other ways to cope, whilst some don't cope at all just getting closer to their breaking point. So when they get to the edge, will they ever be able to go back?**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue ~ Everyone<strong>

"_I may not have gone where I intended to go"__  
><em>**- Douglas Adam's**

Taking a deep gulp from the cheap can of beer she had in her hand, she sat down in front of the grave. Her eyes taking in the engraving on the stone, she wiped away the tears on her cheeks as she leaned forwards.

"We miss you" she spoke aloud, taking another gulp of beer. "None of us say anything, it's gotten so fucked up and I'm to blame for that" she put down the can and dropped her head into her hands, letting the tears fall.

"Bella?" snapping her head up, she turned her head to see Ben standing a few feet away from her. Hastily wiping her cheeks she got to her feet, grabbing the can as she stood.

"Ben" she gasped as he took a few step closer.

"I haven't seen you in a while" he said with a hint of concern in his voice, his gaze drifting to the headstone behind her, his lips tugged down in a frown and his brow furrowed.

"I went to Arizona for a while"

"Why?" she fidgeted, wringing her hands agitatedly and biting her bottom lip, which Ben knew was her tell.

"To see my mom" he just shook his head, as she glanced at her watch. "I should go"

"Okay" she picked up her bag and started to walk away when he turned and called out to her. "Bella!" she turned around but stayed where she was. "Did you see what happened that night? " she took a deep breath and then shook her head.

"I don't know what happened" pressing his lips together he nodded curtly and turned his back to her, facing the grave.

She made herself walk out of his line of sight, should he look around, as soon as she was out of the cemetery she ran towards her car. However as she ran, she tripped falling forwards and hitting her knee on the ground.

Staying on the ground, she let out a gasp as her knee struck the ground, putting her hands out in front of her, she moved back and sat down on the cold ground to inspect her knee. Her jeans had torn slightly and it throbbed a bit, but the injury was only minor, pulling herself up and realising she had dropped the can along the way. She walked on, reaching into her bag as she did and getting out another drink.

Bella soon got to where her car was parked, a light drizzle starting to fall when she put a hand on the door handle, stopping she reconsidered and walked on, leaving her car and continuing to drink.

By the time she got to the top of the cliff, she was unable to walk in a straight line, sitting by the edge she finished her drink and crushed the can before dropping it over the edge. Leaning forward to watch as it hit the rocks below and then disappeared under the waves that crashed against the shore and rocks at the bottom.

With her legs dangling over the edge, she gazed down at the sea, the waves coming down fiercely as the wind picked up and the rain fell harder. Her hair was now soaked and plastered to her head, she put her hands on either side of her leaning forward slightly and releasing a long breath as she took in the steep drop.

Closing her eyes she leaned forwards a bit more, feeling the wind blowing past and the rain falling down on her.

_What would it be like to jump? Would it be over quickly?_ It would be easy to slip off the edge and plume into the water, she had done it many times before for the rush. But that had always been with her friends and never when a storm was coming in.

Keeping her eyes closed she thought of her friends, Jacob, Leah, Angela. Angela, at the thought of her she broke out into heavy sobs, the tears falling her cheeks and mingling with the rain drops, the wind howling now as the rain fell in sheets.

Opening her eyes she reached for her bag and dug through it to find her cell phone, finding it she dialled Jacob's number, then Leah's. There was no answer, trying Angela's number she got through to her answer phone, taking a few breaths to calm her hicuppy sobs, leaning back as the beep for the voice mail sounded in her ear.

"Angela?" she paused and wiped her cheeks. "I know I don't deserve any sympathy, but I could really use someone to talk to..." more tears and rain fell.

"You always knew what the right thing to do was and I always admired you for that. It was so easy for you and I need some conviction, no I need to know that...that...I don't know, I am talking nonsense"

"I can't see a way to make any of it right" she took another deep breath, her tear stopping for the moment.

"I guess this is my letter, not that anyone will hear it" hanging up she threw the phone on top of her bag and standing up with her feet right at the edge she kept her eyes wide open.

And jumped.

* * *

><p>Ignoring her phone as it rang, Leah went to her brother's room and knocked on the door.<p>

"Seth, don't you want any dinner?"

"Not hungry" came back a surly response over the sound of gunfire and an explosion. Sighing and shaking her head she went back to the kitchen getting her appetising microwave Mac and cheese out, walking past her phone on the table that flashed as she sat herself on the couch in front of the television.

Barely five minutes passes when Leah heard her brother's door open, only to hear the bathroom door slam shut shortly afterwards.

With another sigh, she went back to channel hopping until the signal was cut off by the storm rolling through town. Going back to the kitchen to get a glass of water, she saw her phone flashing, picking it up she went through her missed calls and seeing who it was from, she frowned deeply and put the phone down just as there was a knock on the front door.

Pulling the door open, there was a very soaked Jacob waiting on her doorstep.

"Go away Jacob" was her greeting to him, going to close the door on him, he put a hand out to stop her, able to do so as he was a fair bit stronger than her.

"Will you at least hear me out?"

"No" she replied quickly, standing her ground and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Leah I'm so-" he was cut off by a loud thud coming from upstairs, her head whipped round and Jacob looked up as well. "What was that?" Leah's eyes widened in shock.

"Seth!" forgetting about Jacob, she ran up the stairs and headed to the bathroom hanging on the door. "Seth! Seth! Open the door!" when she only heard silence and no moody retort, she banged on the door handle but it was locked.

Looking to Jacob who had followed her, he saw the fear in her eyes and moved past her motioning for her to move back, as he took a step back. He went forward, pushing his shoulder into the door, it rattled slightly but remained closed. Taking a step back again he put more force behind him, but it took a few more tries before the old lock gave in and splintered, the door swinging open and Jacob hurtling forward a couple of steps forward.

There was Seth on the floor, sprawled out blood all over his hands and pooling around him on the bathroom floor tiles.

"Oh my god!" she pushed past Jacob and fell to her knees beside him, to get a closer look horrified at the amount of blood and realising where it came from. "Seth!" he stirred weakly, his eyes opening slightly.

Jacob got out his cell, dialling 911 as quickly as he could as Leah in a panic looked round to find something to stop the bleeding.

Hearing their voices Seth, tried to open his eyes but they were heavy, so heavy. He just wanted to close his eyes and drift off but Leah was calling out to him, hysterical as she shouted out to him for him to stay with her.

Grabbing a couple of towels as Jacob got through, she wrapped the towels around his wrists seeing for the first time the multiple cuts up his arms, some of them older and faded into silvery scars, some of them newer and still healing.

"Oh Seth" she said her voice dropping as she cradled his head and kissed his forehead. "What have you done?"

Jacob reeled off the address and shortly after hanging up, kneeling beside Leah as she looked at his wrists the blood starting to turn the towels red.

"They are on their way" she nodded, focusing everything she had on Seth, Jacob looked at her and seeing the tear rolling down her cheek that she was oblivious to.

"There is so much blood, what if they don't get here quick enough?" her voice broke at the end and Jacob shook his head, moving closer and putting an arm around her as she held Seth.

"They will be here soon, it's going to be okay"

"How can you be sure?"

"I just am"

* * *

><p>"Shit!" muttering to herself, Rosalie came out of the bathroom and sat at her dressing table, leaning her elbows on the table and covering her face with her hands. "Shit, shit, shit"<p>

After a few moments she uncovered her face and glanced at herself in the mirror. Unlike on most days, she had no makeup on and her hair was scraped back into a messy bun, she felt unlike herself and with a shake of her head she turned away and redirected her gaze to her cell phone on the top of her bed. Standing up, she slowly walked over and picked it up, turning it over in her hands as she started to pace back and forth.

Still pacing she flipped open her cell and dialled he number, her thumb hovering over the call button. Staring at the screen and seeing the visual caller id, she pressed her lips together and took a shallow breath before clearing the screen and dropping the phone.

Staring at the phone on the bed, she shook her head and walked out of her room heading to the kitchen, when her cousin almost ran into her. He had his phone pressed to his ear and his jaw set.

"Jasper!"

"Sorry Rose" he muttered as he passed.

* * *

><p>Walking towards his bike, he hung up his phone and hopped on his bike, thrusting the key in and peeling away from the house, a spray of gravel and dirt left behind him. Speeding off he attempted to navigate the twists in the road, not doing so well due to a lack of sleep and being high.<p>

Getting to Alice's house he killed the engine as his phone rang, taking it out and answering the call he starting walking up the massive driveway to the door, taking in the only car in the front, Alice's yellow Porsche.

"Hello?"

"Are you planning on coming to work any time today, Jasper?" sniffing and wiping his nose on the back off his hand as he stopped walking for a moment.

"I don't work on Monday's, Tyler"

"It's is Thursday and your an hour late for your shift, this is the third time in two weeks what's up with you?" Jasper shook his head and tried to reach into his pocket and pull out his lighter and joint he had.

"Nothing, I'll be there later"

"Jas-" he hung up and continued walking. Hearing a rustling behind him he stopped and spun round, but there wasn't anything or anyone there staring hard into the line of trees that marked the edge of the forest that engulfed the small town, he narrowed his eyes searching for something.

Slowly turning around he walked on, but he kept his ear open for each little sound feeling a set of eyes on him the entire time, even as he rang the door bell.

"Jasper, I thought I heard your bike" Alice did not look happy. She crossed her arms, keeping the door only halfway open all of her body language indicating she wanted him nowhere near her. "What do you want?" another sound, make Jasper whip his head round again but he saw nothing. "Jasper?"

"Did you hear that, it came from the trees I think? Yes, definitely. Definitely. There is someone there, watching and waiting"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"They think I don't know they're there, but I do I hear them all the time. All the time" he spoke as if not interrupted, as if he hadn't heard Alice speak at all. All the while he kept looking around, his head moving quickly from side to side as heard the sounds again.

"Jasper!" he heard her that time and stopped, looking as her and closing his mouth. "What is up with you?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm not the one with the problem!" his voice raised she frowned and dropped her arms, giving him a sideways glance wanting him to leave and yet she also wanted to know what was wrong as she felt a certain amount of concern for him.

"Look, do you want to come inside?" he didn't answer but as she opened the door wider he did walk inside and follow her to her bedroom on the top floor. "Are you okay?" she asked closing the door even though no one was home, going over to sit by the window as he remained standing.

"No" another sound and he whipped round. "Leave me alone!"

"Jasper?" he turned back around and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come" he turned and went back to the door, yanking it open and all but running out.

"Jasper!" she called out, but he didn't stop and she followed him to the front door until he hopped on his bike. "Jasper, wait I-" the rest of her sentence wasn't heard by him as his bike roared to life and he sped off.

* * *

><p>He was running now, he saw Bella on the cliff from the beach. He didn't want to talk to her, but when he saw her standing at the edge as the rain fell harder, he knew he couldn't just walk away now.<p>

So when she jumped, it was like it all happened in slow motion and he was running towards the edge of the water. She went under and then didn't resurface, still running he pulled off his jacket and hastily kicked off his shoes before diving into the ice cold water.

Gasping as he came up for air, he still didn't see her and so without hesitation he went under even though the water felt like it was searing every part of his skin and he shook his lips going blue.

There was only one thought in his mind as his head went under water, his eyes wide open as he searched.

_Bella._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So, there is the new prologue!**

**At the moment I still have my two other stories Never Can Say Goodbye and The Secret is out on the go, but the former story is coming to a close so once that is finished (or maybe before, if I have the time) I will post the first chapter, depending if I get a good response or if I in fact get any response at all.**

**To the people reading this before I rewrote it I hope you like it, sorry if you preferred the previous chapters but I hope you give it go and read a little more.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. ONE Jasper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters...but I do own a pair of funky bright green heels.**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, so this was a long time coming because I really didn't like the original storyline. It was clichéd and I hate that, so I started from scratch and instead of basing it in England it's back to Forks as you may have gathered from the new prologue.**

**Each chapter is in the point of view of different character and they are all connected, but occasionally I will do a chapter where we get more than one point of view.**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>ONE - JASPER<strong>

Someone once wrote, "It is a curious thing the death of a loved one. We all know that our time in this world is limited, and that eventually all of us will end up underneath some sheet, never to wake up".

I was sure I was going wake up at any moment or that my dad would be sitting in front of the television. He would be watching one of his documentaries and when I walked in he would glance up and give me a bright grin, before offering some random fact he had just taken in.

"Jasper!" called out my mother and snapping out of my reverie, I turned away from the living room door and headed to the bedroom that belonged to my parents, or now just my mother. She was sat on the edge of the bed, her dressing gown on and her hair half brushed.

"Mom?" she snapped her head up, giving me a panicked look.

"Jasper..." she breathed out and kneeling in front of her I took her hands, trying to calm her down. "Jasper, did you take the suit to the...home?"

"I did it, yesterday morning"

"Did you take the right one? The dark blue one not the old brown one?" patting her hand I nodded.

"I did take the blue one" she sighed only looking slightly relieved.

"What about the flowers?"

"Uncle Walter took care of them"

"And the service?"

"Pastor Webster will be conducting the service" she nodded and looking at me she gave me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I don't mean to trouble you" she sniffed and her earlier bout of hysteria was forgotten as her eyes started to water.

"Mom, no. No, it's fine" standing up, I hugged her and she sobbed into my shirt, I rubbed her shoulders to soothe her. Letting her cry, I pressed my lips together and leaned my chin on the top of her head. "It's okay mom, you have me"

She stopped crying eventually and leaned back, I got a tissue from the box on top of the nearby chest of drawers, dabbing away her tears I got her to stand for a moment and sat her at her dressing table.

It was an ancient table that had seen better days, my father had salvaged it from a charity shop in Portland after seeing a similar one in a documentary about female bootleggers in the prohibition era.

He knew absolutely nothing about restoration of furniture, but he painstakingly researched it and fixed up the vintage dressing table and mirror in the garage. I had been about seven at the time and watched as he lovingly worked on it and presented to my mother on her birthday.

She loved the table not because it was a beautiful piece but because of the thought that had gone into it. After all for one, the varnish was a little sloppy at the edge and it was now looking worn with one of the legs being a bit wobbly, but she loved it and she loved him. She ran a hand along the side of it, a tear falling down her cheek she closed her eyes.

Picking up her hairbrush, I brushed her hair and caught the mournful look on her face in the mirror as she opened her eyes and let out a shaky breath.

Leaving her to get changed I went to my room, to get dressed in the sombre suit hanging on the door of my wardrobe.

The house was silent, the television wasn't on and the usual clangs and general sounds of activity from the basement weren't present. The basement was my mom's space, she used it for her studio when she got work and even when she didn't she painted or sketched for fun.

We didn't have a lot of money and our house was old, but we managed. Although he had a bad back, my father did any repairs that needed doing and with our house it seemed there was always something falling apart. My father was only too happy to fix the place up, but as I heard the creaking of the old pipes it just seemed miserable.

"There was a knock at the door and loosening the tie around my neck, I opened the front door to see my aunt and uncle.

"Hi Jasper, where is Sandra?" asked my aunt Margret with a sympathetic smile.

"She's still getting ready" I replied as I let them in, she immediately left me and my uncle alone, as she went up the stairs to see her sister in law.

"Jasper, your tie is crooked" here we go.

Uncle Walter was my mother's younger brother, he was only three years younger and had gotten married young. Though no one said anything, it was clearly due to Margret being pregnant, my cousin Rosalie had been born six months later, only a month after me.

Although the younger sibling Walter felt he had to be the man of the house, as their father had passed away when they were barely toddlers. In many ways he took his role as head of the family very seriously, after Rosalie he and his wife had two boys whom he seemed to quite openly favour.

Every time I saw him I got a lecture, on being a presentable young man, blah, blah, blah.

Redoing my tie for me, he did it tight enough to force me to breath in tiny, strained inhalations. Then he clapped a hand on my shoulder and cleared his throat, getting ready to deliver one of his speeches.

"Jasper..." he began as he steered me into the living room like he owned the place. "I know this is a difficult time for you and your mother...so now this is really when you need to be a man and look after her, you know how important that is. It's all down to you" I nodded, already fully aware of that.

"Thanks Uncle Walter" he gave me a brief nod and forced smile.

"Has she been...okay?" I felt like giving him a dirty look, she was far from okay that was obvious. "I mean...is she still taking her meds?"

"Yes, she is" at that moment we were spared from any more awkward conversation, when we heard the footsteps of Margret and my mother.

"Jasper?" came the shaky voice of my mother.

"I'm here mom" walking into the hall, I went to her and she took my hand with a light sniff and a weak nod of affirmation. I noticed the tissue clutched in her other hand and the fresh tear trails on her cheeks.

Something else that I had noticed recently was how much older she looked now. She was nearly forty but she had always looked to be more in her early thirties, many people had a hard time believing she had a son who was seventeen. But with no makeup and her puffy eyes in addition to the way she now slumped a bit, she very much looked her age.

"Shall we go?" squeaked out my aunt.

This was going to be a long day.

When we got to the church, my mother's hand never left mine for a moment as we sat in the front pew. I didn't miss the stares at us as well as the sobs of my mother and some of the others.

The rest of the day went by slowly, dragging on when I just wanted it to end. More tears were shed as the coffin was lowered into the ground, my mom clung onto me and Walter, Margret silently handing her fresh tissues every so often with a sad smile.

Taking a handful of dirt I dropped it over the coffin, it hit the top of the box partly obscuring the little plate that had my father's name inscribed on it. My mother was next and she was looking very shaky, with an arm round her shoulders I supported her as she took a handful and threw it down.

When she looked down she crumbled, falling to her knees she wailed harder a more tears fell down her face.

"Mom" kneeling down I put my arms around her and she turned her head towards me, sobbing once more into my shirt. "It's okay, mom"

"No, no it's not!" she said in between sobs. I rubbed her back and gently pulled her up to her feet, keeping my arms around her and guiding her away.

Leaving we got back into the car and headed to Walter's house where the wake was being held. I can't remember when that was decided but no doubt it was Walter's idea, as his way to help his sister and show off his house to everyone.

For some reason the residents of Forks thought the best way to give their condolences was to bring round various dishes of food. Half an hour after arriving at the house, the kitchen table was already laden with pies, casseroles and various other dishes.

After receiving another pie, I went to the kitchen and found a spot on the counter. Looking up and out of the window, I almost didn't see Rosalie but I saw the small wisps of smoke and a flash of blond hair by the gate.

I went out through the kitchen door and went through the back gate and spotted Rosalie, she was leaning against the fence smoking.

"Aren't you cold?" she shook her head.

"I can handle a bit of cold" I saw the goose bumps on her bare arms, knowing my cousin she had probably forgotten her jacket but didn't want to back in as she was trying to avoid someone. With a sigh I took off my jacket and draped it over her shoulders, she didn't really fight me on it.

"You're welcome" she gave me a rare smile and crossed her arms, taking another puff.

"What about you?"

"I'm a little more covered up than you, Rose" I replied alluding to the short, fitted excuse of a dress she wore.

"It's a cute dress" Rosalie wasn't vapid, but she could be vain a lot of the time, it wasn't really her fault. Considering how much stock her father put into looks it didn't surprise me that she wasn't more vain or arrogant. I half turned away from her to look at the kitchen door. "How are you doing Jazz?"

"I'm fine" she raised an eyebrow sceptically when I looked back at her.

"Sure you are" she didn't say anything else and I was glad she didn't push it, leaning back again she took a final puff of her cigarette and flicked it onto the ground, grounding it out under her ridiculous high heels.

"Why are you out here anyway?" suddenly the ground looked very interesting to her.

"No reason" she said evasively and her eyes flickered to the back door anxiously. About to say something the door opened and Emmett McCarthy stepped out, I saw my cousin panic when he spotted us and started walking towards us.

"Hi Jasper...Rose" he acknowledged us and I nodded at him, before looking to Rosalie and seeing the flash of anger as she openly glared at her on/off boyfriend of two years.

"I should check on my mom" I needn't have bothered with the excuse as neither of them was even looking at me.

Going back inside I soon found my mother, she was sat on an expensive sofa as Margret handed her a cup of tea and patted her shoulder.

"Hey mom"

"Hi sweetie" sitting down in an armchair beside her, she leaned forward and automatically took one of my hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a low voice, concerned for her, she glanced up at me for a moment before giving a small smile looked a little forced. She put down her cup and squeezed my hand, putting her other hand on top as if to convince herself I was really there.

"I have my boy" her smile turned melancholy and her eyes watered a bit. After more people gave their condolences and more damn food, I could how much this was taking a toll on my mother, she looked exhausted so making our excuses I asked Walter to drop us back at home.

I remembered that Rose still had my jacket, but she was most probably in the middle of something with the massive jock. If they were fighting or making out, I didn't really want to get in the middle of it.

"Where's your jacket?" barked out Walter, when he brought the car to the front of the house.

"Rosalie has it, but I can't find her so I'll get it later" I said in an off handed manner as I shrugged, it didn't bother me as I knew she'd remember later on and return it to me.

"That girl" he said disapprovingly and shook his head.

"Walt, can we go?" he turned to his sister and gave her a smile that was more genuine.

"Sorry Sandy" at that moment you could tell who the older sibling was as he held the car door open for her.

The trip back home was even quieter if that was possible, when getting home my mom hugged her brother and I could tell that he was legitimately worried for her.

"Bye Walter"

"Call me if you need anything, okay?" she nodded and got back in the car and I unlocked the front door.

"Jasper, honey. I think I'm going to go lie down for a bit"

"Okay" she walked upstairs slowly and I went to the living room. I stayed by the door and stared at the spot on the sofa that he had always preferred.

"...son, did you know that in Ancient Egypt the heart was considered the 'seat of intelligence'?"

"...in 1705 Peter the Great of Russia levied a tax on beards"

"...as a restorative medicine in Ancient Rome, people would drink a mixture of wine and the dung of wild boars"

I smiled as I remembered just some of the weird and random facts my dad had told me over the years.

Lifting a hand to my cheek, I realized it was wet and I was shaking.

**~X~X~X~**

The music was loud and I pushed past the crowd, going to the bar and ordering a beer, shouting over the music and handing over a note to a busty fake red head. She handed the bottle of beer and winked as she gave me my change, before walking off.

I found a small table, near the doors leading to the stairs that went to the other floors of the dingy club I was in. I scanned the crowd seeing the same thing; girls barely eighteen dressed up - or down – with orange fake tans and equally fake hair and makeup, boys salivating to take the girls home, many drunks and who I was looking for a dark haired skinny boy.

He saw me and headed towards me, he was a skinny kid with a various piercings; a ring through his bottom lip, a round silver stud above his right eyebrow and a few more on his ears. He wore a lot of black head to toe, the only colour being the red chucks he wore to match the red hoodie.

"Hey Jasper"

"Got anything good Riley?" he nodded and reached into his pocket pulling out a sachet of weed.

"Got my money?" I pulled out a few notes and we swapped, he turned his back to the crowd by the dance floor, counting the money and frowning. "Where's the rest of it? You still owe me from last week"

"I'll get you the cash, but I'm a bit short at the moment" he raised an eyebrow.

"Were it anyone else Jazz" he said as he shook his head.

"Don't worry Ry, have I ever let you down?"

"You haven't yet. You know you could always make a little extra money if you don't mind places like this" he meant the club we were sat in, it was an armpit of club, a seedy place where the drinks were cheap – a lot of the time free for the scantily clad girls – and the bouncers where willing to let you in for tip if were under 21.

"I don't mind it" I didn't not really, no one batted an eyelid if I sat at the bar and nursed one beer all night.

"Well, if you are that short on funds, I may have a job for you"

"Dealing?" he rolled his eyes at me, grabbing my beer and taking a deep swig of it.

"No, doing magic tricks. Yes, dealing you idiot"

"I don't know" he shrugged and put down the beer, looking non plussed as he stood up and turned around, spotting a brown haired boy from the reservation by the bar.

"The offer is there if you want it. Now if excuse me, my date is here" with a wink at me, he turned and headed to the boy. He put a hand on his shoulder and the guy turned to look at Riley, smiling before the dealer wasted no time in kissing him full on the mouth. He looked embarrassed and gently pushed him away, but Riley just laughed and ordered them drinks.

For a moment I was intrigued, the new boyfriend was shy and every time Riley went for some sort of public display of affection, he pulled away. Riley settled for letting his fingertips brush against his hand every so now and then, smiling and standing close to him.

I knew Riley from school, he shared a few classes with me and the other boy looked familiar, yet what was odd was the way that Riley was looking at him. As long I had known the dealer, he had been openly bisexual and had a string of 'friends' they barely lasted more than a few weeks but there was something different this time.

I chuckled at the thought; man whore Riley Biers was in love.

Shaking my head, I stood and drained the last of my beer, putting the empty bottle down on the table before walking out to the smokers section outside. There were a few smokers in groups outside, girls in their short dressed huddling together for warmth as they clutched long and thin cigarettes. Some boys stood nearby and they watched the girls, occasionally one strut over to one of the girls to try his luck.

I rolled a joint quickly, no one gave me a second look as I lit up, taking a deep hit I closed my eyes and felt my body relax, the tension slowly leaving my body.

Opening my eyes, I saw a short dark haired girl walk out, she wasn't dressed like the other girls at the club. She wore a fitted black sequined dress that had a pattern of skulls and red roses on it, faux suspender tights with red studded lace up ankle boots and a leather jacket to match. She had heavy black eye makeup, red lipstick and a silver nose ring, her hair was fairly long and jet black, it was tousled and streaked with red.

She stood opposite me, not seeing or ignoring me as she got out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out, her hair fluttering around her in the light breeze. She was intriguing, she looked like she belonged at a rock concert rather than at this crap nightclub, you could say she was pretty. But between the studded shoes and skull design on her dress, the word didn't really fit her.

She got out a lighter and attempted to light the cigarette held in between her lips, it spluttered and gave up after a few tries, she shook it looking put out.

"Shit" she muttered and glanced up seeing me for the first time, leaning against the wall and looking at her. She had already caught me looking, so there was no point in pretending like I hadn't been looking, she smiled and the image of a succubus came to mind. She was definitely tempting and dangerous looking, I almost laughed at myself as she took a few steps towards me. "Got a light?" nodding I wordlessly, got out my lighter and she leaned forward as I flicked it on.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and I realised how tiny she was, she couldn't be more than five foot and her heels were ridiculously high. But she was still considerably shorter than my six foot five frame, I saw close up her near flawless skin and the sprawling black lines of a tattoo on the side of her neck, disappearing underneath the collar of her jacket.

Pursing her lips she took a slow drag as she leaned back, pulling the cigarette away as she let the smoke escape, her red lips parting and her dark green eyes looking right at me.

"Thanks, good looking" she said before taking another drag and taking a step back, smiling at me and all I could do was look back at her. This gorgeous tiny pixie, turning away from me as a guy with black hair and face full of metal spotted her.

"Ally" he said as he got near and she turned the seductive smile to him.

"Hey there" she said in a smooth, low voice and he smiled back and handed her a beer, taking the cigarette from her and taking a puff, before returning it to her. He draped an arm round her shoulder intimately and I looked away, smoking the rest of my joint as I heard them make out.

The other smokers were still there but my attention was on this girl in particular, I heard the sound of them kissing as they were only a couple of steps away from me and the music was just a dull thud once the doors were closed. I wasn't jealous I didn't know the girl well enough, but there was something alluring about her and her perfectly pouty lips.

Dropping the end to the floor and crushing it with the bottom of my shoe, I turned and went back inside.

It was approaching three in the morning when I got home, the house was quiet and I was wary of waking my parents. I had snuck out of the back door before as my bedroom was located right next to it but my parents' room was located upstairs, overlooking the front lawn. All they would have to do it glance out of the window and they would see me creeping out.

Additionally, I was kind of drunk and high, not a good combination when you are trying to sneak into a house at night. Going round and unlocking the front door with it only giving a slight squeak of protest, I padded inside and went to my room.

But one of the old floorboards let out a loud creak when I stepped on it and I froze, the house was quiet and I couldn't hear my mom or dad getting up.

My dad...

In my state, I had forgotten for a few blissful moments and it came crashing back to me.

Someone once wrote "It is a curious thing, the death of a loved one. We all know that our time in this world is limited, and that eventually all of us will end up underneath some sheet, never to wake up"

"And yet it is always a surprise when it happens to someone we know. It is like walking up the stairs to your bedroom in the dark, and thinking there is one more stair than there is. Your foot falls down, through the air, and there is a sickly moment of dark surprise as you try and readjust the way you thought of things."

I still expected my dad to be here, like he had always been. I had never expected to have to readjust to the thought that one day he just wouldn't be there.

Moving away from the door of my bedroom I went to the living room, slowly moving one foot in front of the other until I was standing in front of my dad's chair. I sank into the couch beside the chair, staring at the spot intently as if I could make my father reappear, by sheer will.

I closed my eyes and opened them, seeing him sitting there looking at me.

"Where have you been?"

"Out" he raised an eyebrow.

"Does your mother know what you've been up to?" I shook my head.

"I don't think she even notices that I'm gone"

"She needs you now, more than ever son" I nodded and sighed deeply, leaning forwards and clasping my hands together as I looked down.

"I know"

"Are you angry at me?"

"No" I lied.

"I thought I raised you to be honest"

"Yeah, well you're gone now" I replied bitterly, standing up and turning my back to the chair, but then turning my head back to look at the now vacant chair.

_It is like walking up the stairs to your bedroom in the dark, and thinking there is one more stair than there is._

_Your foot falls down, through the air, and there is a sickly moment of dark surprise as you try and readjust the way you thought of things._

Taking in a deep breath, I let it out slowly and left the front room.

~X~X~X~

I was largely silent, not that I was that talkative anyway. But I choose to blend in, I pulled the collar of my jacket up and stuffed my hands in my pockets. I stuffed my earphone into my ears and played Radiohead as I made my way to my art class, my head down I walked past other students quickly finding my class and slipping in, I took a seat by the back near a window.

I barely listened as Mrs Hines talked about the start of new term and what the course would be surmised of, blah, blah, blah. In the centre of the room was a bowl of fruit, we were to start with the basics and that started with a real life sketch of what we saw.

Sketchbooks and pencils came out and keeping my earphones plugged in, I took glanced at the bowl of fruit and got to it moving my pencil across the page. It didn't take very long and looking around the room, my eyes landed on a dark haired girl by the front of the room.

She was tiny and wore a black and white striped crop top, red skinny jeans and black heeled hitops. Her hair was straight and had red streaks in it, she also had the similar black eye makeup that she had the other time I saw her at the club.

She looked up at the same time, catching my eye she smiled at me before looking back down to her sketch.

After the class, I was the first one to leave and I spotted my cousin down the hallway, but she was in the middle of a screaming match with Emmett. So I headed the other way, towards my history class.

"Hey!" stopping and turning around, pulling out an earphone I saw the tiny dark haired girl coming up to me. "Hi"

"Hello?"

"I'm Alice Cullen, I could have sworn I've seen you before"

"Probably at The Moon Club" she arched a perfect eyebrow and a look of confusion crossed her features before she remembered.

"Oh right, I remember"

"You're new here?"

"Is it that obvious?" I glanced at the clothes she wore, the neon yellow and silver necklace she wore and the fistfuls of bracelets and rings.

"Yes" I said, looking down the hall then back at Alice Cullen.

"I'm making you late, aren't I?" I nodded and she looked somewhat amused. "Sorry about that, what do you have next?"

"History"

"Mr Saville?" I nodded. "God, you talk a lot" she joked, I didn't smile but scratched my forehead.

"I should get going" she nodded and took a step forwards in the direction I was headed in.

"Well let's go then"

"What?" she rolled her eyes but still smiled at me.

"I'm in the same class"

"Oh" we walked on and I went silent again, keeping one earphone out and glancing at the girl walking next to me. When we got to the classroom, she stopped and turned to look at me.

"I don't know your name"

"Jasper Whitlock"

"Nice to meet you Jasper"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**The next chapter is one of the Cullen's.**

**So...any thoughts?**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. TWO Edward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>TWO – Edward<strong>

"_Follow me down to the river, _

_Drink where the water is clean"_

"Edward!" called out my mother as I walked away from her. "Edward!" I stopped at the foot of the stairs and slowly turned to glare at her with a deep huff.

"What?" I spat out and she looked affronted as she crossed her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow at me.

"We got here over a week ago and you've barely said more than two words to me" she hardly looked overly concerned, scowling at her she looked more inconvenienced than anything else. I was only an inconvenience to her and she hid that fact poorly.

"What do you want me to say Esme?" I said bitterly, she wasn't surprised, my sister and I hadn't called either of our parents 'mother' or 'father' in years.

"How was your first day at school?"

"It was fine" she frowned and I smirked at her. "That was three words, happy?" not waiting for an answer from her, I turned around and walked up the stairs and then to my room, shutting the door behind me. Walking over to the window I picked up my guitar and sat on the window seat, pouring my frustrations out into music, playing an old blues song and humming along until there was a knock at my bedroom door.

"Ed, it's me" my twin sister opened the door without waiting for to let her in, looking at me and then moving to sit on the edge of my bed, I remained where I was and looked at her.

"What is it Alice?" I asked tersely, Alice and I were twins but apart from having the same green eyes from our mother we had no other similarities. I was tall and she was petite, she was chatty and messy while I was more introverted and painfully organised.

"Someone is in a bad mood" I narrowed my eyes at her and she flicked her hair off of her forehead with a dramatic sigh.

"Get to the point, would you?"

"I'm going to the club again, I was wondering if you wanted to come with. You might even enjoy yourself"

"Maybe another time"

"You always say that" I shook my head and put down my guitar.

"Then why do you keep asking?"

"I'm hoping one day you dislodge that stick up your ass" standing up she flounced off, shutting the door behind her. With a sigh I went over to my laptop, ignoring the boxes still left unpacked, opening it and logging onto my emails I went through my inbox but there were no messages. None from my friends back in New York or from my now ex-girlfriend, not that I really expected anything from her.

I shut the laptop and went over to the first thing I unpacked, my stereo, switching it on and playing Kings of Leon. I turned it up loud enough that I could block out everything out side of my room, flopping onto my new bed and glancing out of the window, missing the Upper Manhattan skyline.

All there was here was trees and greenery, there was so much green everywhere.

**~X~X~X~**

Another day at this school, in this town, it was a backwater hick town, I never wanted to come here in the first place. But my parents shipped us here, another town, another school, I wonder how long we'll last here.

I parked my Volvo, a gift from my dad after we got here, there was the Porsche that had been my sixteenth birthday gift, but that was too ostentatious for school. As soon as the car stopped, Alice hopped out before I killed the engine, adjusting the ridiculously short skirt and walking up to her new friends.

I forgot their names, but Alice came back over with the girls, as I got out and locked the car doors.

"Ed, you remember Lauren and Jessica" she pointed in turn to the girls standing beside her.

Lauren Mallory was a dark blond, dressed in a top a size too small to draw attention to her chest and wearing a lot of eye makeup. She smiled at me and stood a little closer, subtly nudging Jessica out of her way and smiling wider.

"Hiya"

"Hi" I greeted her shortly, noticing how Jessica took a step back, it was clear who was in charge here. Jessica had curly brown hair that added a couple of inches to her tiny frame, she was small but not as tiny as Alice.

A red BMW pulled up near my Volvo and a tall curvy blonde got out, her hair colour was a natural shade you couldn't fake. From the green pumps she wore to the diamond earrings, everything was clearly designer.

"Hi Rose" called out Alice, the girl smiled and walked around her car. Both Lauren and Jessica, looked at the blond with an odd mixture of awe and jealousy.

"Hi Alice" she replied with a smile, nodding in greeting at the other two with disinterest. "Hi Lauren and Jessica" she didn't wait for them to respond, flicking a lock of her perfectly coifed hair over her shoulder and saw me.

"Rose this is my brother Edward" she smiled in a way that could only be described as seductive.

"Nice to meet you"

"You too" I replied politely, wanting nothing more than to just go to my biology lesson, not stand here chatting up Alice's new friends.

Alice always made friends easily, it was who she was friendly and most people liked her. Wherever we moved she made friends quickly or rather she obtained admirers. It was only our third day at Forks High and I could see the heads turning to look at my sister that the majority of those heads were male, did not escape me.

"I have to go" Alice nodded and started chatting to her friends, the name of the club she went to came up but I wasn't listening, I walked off and into the main building.

I found the science block easily enough, however I was quite late and almost ran into the teacher as I came in.

"Whoa, watch it!" he said almost slipping a mug of coffee and shaking his head.

"Sorry" I mumbled and was about to sit down in the only free seat near the back of the classroom, when the teacher put down the mug and looked at me.

"You're the new student?" I nodded and he nodded back, clearing his throat and motioning for me to stay where I was. "Class we have a new student..." he gave me a look, a silent question.

"Edward Cullen" I supplied and he nodded again, looking back to faces staring at him and speaking once more.

"I am sure you will make him feel welcome" he turned back to me with a polite smile. "You can take the free seat by Isabella Swan" I walked to the only free seat, which was by a porcelain skinned girl with dark brown wavy hair and a heart shaped face.

She glanced up and she wasn't bad looking she could be pretty, her bottom lip was fuller than her top lip and she wore no makeup and had big chocolate coloured eyes. She smiled amicably as I took the seat next to her and she looked a lot prettier when she smiled, even though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hello" she said and I gave her a brief smile.

"Hi" I looked ahead as Mr Banner began to explain what we would be doing, work that I had done before, I glanced at my new lab partner.

She had on a loose brown sweater on top of a white shirt, and baggy dark jeans. Her hair hung around her shoulders and as she was handed the worksheet, it fell in front of her face a bit like a curtain.

We did the work in relative silence, only talking when we needed to for the lab work. But I did find myself looking at Isabella Swan a lot, not that she noticed.

"So, how do you like Forks so far?" she said looking at me curiously.

"It's fine"

"Now, I know that's a lie" she replied, not unkindly but simply stating the facts, a smile playing on her lips as she leaned forwards to lean an elbow on the table top and turn her head to face me.

"How can you tell?" I asked not bothering to lie again.

"Because, when I first came here, I hated it" she smiled sympathetically and I smiled back, not forcing it this time.

"Where did you live before?"

"I lived in Arizona with my mom" so she came from sunny Arizona to rainy Forks.

"Cleary you didn't come here for the great weather" I joked and she let out a snicker, shaking her head.

"No, my dad lives here. He has done his whole life, so I came to live with him when I was thirteen"

"How come?"

"My mom got remarried" I gave her a sideways glance and she looked at me.

"You don't like her new husband?" I realised that I was asking her a lot of personal questions, she shook her head.

"No, he's...he's nice. But he's baseball player and travels a lot, she couldn't spend that much time with him because she was with me. So, here I am" that was a big sacrifice, even though she smiled I sensed there was more to it than just that. "What about you?"

"My grandmother is ill, so we moved here" _temporarily, I hope._

"Who is your grandmother?"

"Miranda Platt" she smiled and her face lit up.

"She lives next door to me, oh she is such a sweet lady" I wouldn't know I hadn't seen her since Alice and I were seven years old. She smiled again and I noticed that she had dimples, she was really stunning when she smiled.

I was about to reply, but I sensed we were being watched.

"Having a nice little chat, are we?" asked Mr Banner, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his fingers against the side of his arm.

"Mr Banner, we were just..." started Isabella but she didn't know how to continue.

"We finished the worksheet" I picked up the sheet and handed it to him, he took it and scanned it quickly, nodding and walking back to the front of the classroom. Only a few seconds later the bell rang and I found myself a little sad to leave, looking at Isabella I stood up and she did too, swinging a slightly battered looking black messenger bag over one shoulder.

"What have you got next?" I consulted my schedule as we made our way out of the class and into the crowd of students going through the halls.

"Calculus"

"Do you know which block to go to?"

"Yeah, I think so" she smiled again and nodded.

"I'll see you, Edward"

"Bye, Isabella"

"It's Bella" she said before melting into the swarm of students, I lost sight of her for a moment but then saw her at the doors.

She looked up and saw someone, he saw her too and they went to each other and they hugged. Even though I was at a bit of a distance, I saw the way he looked at her and the way he took her hand in his as they walked away.

Of course, she had a boyfriend.

Sighing heavily, I turned and went in the opposite direction heading to my calculus class.

**~X~X~X~**

I picked at a greasy slice of pizza, taking a couple of disgusting bites before putting it down and picking off the slices of pepperoni as my twin twittered on. Looking up from my indigestible lunch, I saw a blond haired boy walk by our table and Rosalie stopped him.

The boy looked like he would rather be anywhere else, but here at school. He turned to face the leggy blond and I saw the similarities in their appearance. Their hair was the same honey blond and their complexion was the same, they also had the same long, almost delicate nose.

"Jazz, I forgot I still have your jacket. I can drop it off after school"

"Sure" he said non plussed, out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice fluff her hair a bit and fix a smile on her face.

I tried not to roll my eyes at her, she wasn't that obvious but I knew my sister well enough to know her flirty smile. I had seen it enough times when she put on her 'charms' for the boys at our old schools.

I did however let out a little snort and she gave me a look as the blond guy saw Alice. She turned back and smiled again, he gave her the briefest of smiles and looked back to Rosalie, she couldn't hide the look of disappointment she had and I pressed my lips together as not to laugh at her.

"You okay?" Rosalie asked and he gave a short nod.

"Yeah. I'm just a bit tired"

"How is Aunt Sandy?" they were cousins, the physical similarities now made sense. He cast a glance to me and Alice, looking increasingly uncomfortable, his hands twitching as he turned his attention back to his cousin.

"She's coping" I wasn't looking at him and Alice was now talking to Lauren, laughing in a way that to me sounded a bit false.

"That's good, we still have loads of pie" that got a smile and half laugh from him and Rosalie looked a little relieved.

"Because, clearly feeding is what we need" I had the sense that this was a private conversation so I did my best not to stare at them. But Alice's conversation was so mind numbing, I eavesdropped on what they were saying.

"Well apparently that's what the people of Forks think" he made an amused sound and nodded.

"I guess you could bring some pie too" he said, glancing up I saw Rosalie smile, it wasn't the amused, smirk she wore earlier but a real smile and she looked genuinely concerned for him.

"Will do, see you later" he nodded and glanced at Alice, who pretended not to notice but she looked as he walked out of the cafeteria.

Looking around as the girls continued their conversation, I saw Bella sitting on a table not that far away. She was with the boy from before and they were both laughing, they sat close and I was close enough to hear her easy laughter.

The boy was a native with long black hair and russet skin, he smiled a lot to show off perfect white teeth. He touched her arm a lot in a way which said they were close, I didn't like it one bit.

**~X~X~X~**

"Edward?" my father poked his head round the music room door, I stopped playing the piano for a moment and turned to face him.

"Hello Father" he nodded and took a step inside, remaining near the door as he looked at me.

"I have a conference in Tennessee, so I'm leaving tomorrow for five days and your mother has an appointment in San Francisco for the weekend" my father was never one for small talk, he got to the point quickly so there no doubt as to what he meant.

He was also telling me at the last minute, he would have known at least a few weeks ago but being as busy as he was, he was likely too busy to tell his kids he would be leaving them alone in a new town.

"Bring us back a key ring" I said turning back around and pressing down a key on the piano, it was what he did, every time he went somewhere for work he brought back a key ring. Alice and I currently had a collection spanning from Spain, Italy, England and many other states. He was away a lot and along with the key rings we got another gift as compensation for his absence.

When he went to Spain for week we got new iPod's. Italy: new phones. England: a grand piano for me and Alice got a Canary Yellow Porsche. New York: designer shoes for Alice and a new top of the line stereo for me. Texas: I got an X-Box and Alice got more shoes.

My mother was a little different when she went away for work she simply reminded us that we had credit cards we could use if we needed anything; food, medical attention and so on.

"Edward"

"Yes?" I replied shortly, looking down at the piano keys.

"Take care of your sister" I nodded and kept my head down, lowering a hand and pressing few keys on the piano to try and end this pointless conversation. After a few moments, I heard my father's footsteps head away and the door closed behind him a few more moments later.

Once he was gone and I heard his car drive off, I stopped playing and glanced at the door, sighing heavily before getting up and heading to my room. On the way, I saw Alice's door open, she was sitting on her desk chair and painting a silver swirl on the dark blue walls of her bedroom, whilst some grunge music blasted from her speakers.

Instead of the copious amounts of black and red she normally wore when out or at school, she had on a loose white tee and grey distressed jeans the tattoo on her neck visible and her hair in a messy bun. It was a dare the tattoo she had gotten it on her sixteenth when our parents had gone to London, forgetting about our birthday as usual.

When they got back they hadn't said a word about it even though she made no attempt to hide it, my mother looked disappointed but she just went on organising her next fundraiser and our father went back to work.

I paused at the door and knocked on her door, she glanced up and motioned for me to come in, leaning over to turn down her music and continuing to paint the wall by her bookcase. I sat on the chair by her desk, swivelling it around to face her, sighing and raking a hand through my hand.

"Guess what our parents are up to?"

"Fucking off and leaving us alone, yet again?" she replied without missing a beat.

"Yep" she stopped painting and put the brush down before turning around to look at me, a smile growing on her face in a way that, quite frankly, scared me a little.

"When are they going?"

"Tomorrow, they'll be gone for the weekend unless mother extends her trip"

"Then how about you and I have a housewarming?"

"What are you thinking Alice?"

"I'm thinking we have an empty house and a couple of credit cards, why not take advantage?"

"Why do I feel like I'm going to hate myself?"

"I'll take that as a yes then"

**~X~X~X~**

"Hey" glancing up, I saw Bella sliding into the seat next to mine.

"Hi"

"You look deep in thought, what's troubling you?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" she frowned and gave me a sideways glance after taking out her notebook.

"Well, you keep tugging on your hair and the frown is a bit of a giveaway, unless you always look that miserable" I let out a chuckle, this girl whom I had known for all of five minutes saw more than my parents ever did. "Something funny?" she asked with an arched brow.

"No, you are right though"

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"My sister is trying to convince me to have a party while my parents are out of town" she nodded.

"Oh no, not a party! What is she thinking?" she chuckled and I smiled at her, running a hand through my hair as I leaned back.

"You think I should?"

"Your house, but you should know hardly anything happens in Forks"

"I guess I'm having a party then" the lesson started and we fell silent as we took our notes, at the end of the lesson when we were leaving I stopped her before she walked in the opposite direction for me. "So, I'll see you there?"

"Where?" she asked me with a curious smile, as she stopped to glance at me.

"At my house...for the party, um on Saturday"

"Okay...you have the house on the edge of the town right?" I nodded and returned her smile. "See you Edward"

"See you"

At lunch I took my seat next to my sister, who glanced up at me as Jessica and Lauren rabbited on about some hunky model turned actor.

"Go on then"

"Did I just get the Edward Cullen seal of approval" I rolled my eyes and chuckled at her, which got me an amused smirk from her.

"Whatever, don't go overboard"

"It'll only be a few friends and a few drinks" I snorted not believing her for a second, but it didn't matter if I was going to be stuck in this town for now I might as well make the most of it.

**~X~X~X~**

I was completely out of my depth.

Loud dance music was pumping out of a set of speakers someone had brought and various strangers were all streaming into the house, this was the very opposite of what I had agreed to.

Retreating to the kitchen it was much quieter, grabbing a beer from a pack on the counter by the sink, I opened it and took a big swig, sighing when I lowered it.

"Rough day or do you always drink like that?" came a female voice from the door, looking up I saw Rosalie Hale, she wore a short fitted black dress which flattered her figure.

"I don't always drink...this isn't really my thing" she raised an eyebrow and she walked over, taking a beer for herself but not chugging it quite the way I had.

"You look like you're out of your depth, so why did you let Alice do this?" I shrugged and threw the empty beer bottle away, running a hand through my hair.

"Have you met my sister? You don't _let_ her do anything, plus I normally stay out the way of her plans...this was unavoidable"

"You are a real stick in the mud aren't you?"

"No I'm not"

"Well you are at a party and you are sitting in the kitchen alone" she retorted not unkindly just truthfully, taking a sip of her drink and leaning against the counter not too far from me.

"You have that" I admitted, reaching for another beer and glancing back at her after taking a slow sip of beer.

"I know, so why don't you come and enjoy it while it lasts?"

"It's not easy for me, you see my sister is the type of person who can go up to strangers and be friends five minutes later"

"And you aren't such a social person?" she was about to say more when Emmett McCarthy came to the open kitchen door, he stopped but when he saw Rosalie he looked agitated.

"Rose" he said stiffly, and I went ignored by the hulking quarterback which suited me fine as I had heard from Alice about their relationship.

"Emmett" she said a beat later. "Taking a breather from the slut hanging off of your arm earlier or worried you might catch something?" the entire time she smiled casually at him, making her remark all the more biting.

"Takes one to know one, eh Rosie" he raised an eyebrow and the smile on Rosalie's face twitched and turned vicious looking.

"Go screw yourself" she spat out and he laughed, grabbed two beers and grinning at her as he went back to the door.

"You have fun too baby" he winked at her. "I know I will" Emmett walked out of the kitchen and the moment he was out of sight she let out a groan, subsequently taking a deep gulp of her beer and chucking the empty bottle away.

"He seems nice" she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest to give me an icy look.

"My ass of an ex-boyfriend? Yeah really nice...until he spots a slut in short skirt" she rolled her eyes, taking a big gulp of her drink like it was water.

"You won't be single for long"

"Aww are you hitting on me?"

"Me?...I...er...no...I...just" she laughed and flipped her hair, looking like an advertisement for perfect teeth and hair.

"You're so cute"

"I am not" I protested which just made her chuckle again.

"Edward, most men are jerks who only think of one thing and how to get it" she finished her beer and went right for another. "Don't change, bad boys are the heartbreaker and the nice guys are the ones that end up with the girl, despite what the movies and books would have you think"

"I'm assuming it didn't end well for you two?"

"It never does" she said, sighing she glanced to the door the music still pumping out of the speakers and clear enough even in the kitchen. She drained her second beer and put it down, before turning to face me smiling at me. "How about a dance? It's a party and I don't want to waste this dress on the kitchen, nice as it is"

"I don't think so"

"Come on Ed, I have an ex-boyfriend grinding on some cheerleader. You are going to severely bruise my ego" she put her hands on her hips and pouted her lips, very aware of how she looked in aforementioned dress.

"I'm sure there are plenty of guys who wouldn't complain about dancing with you" she moved closer and put a hand on my chest.

"Where's the fun in that? Come on I'm a lot more fun on a dance floor" she raised her eyebrows with a flirty smirk and I knew that I had no chance of escape now.

"Okay" she smiled and kissed my cheek, taking my hand as I put down my beer and wasting little time in tugging me out of the kitchen, heading towards the music with a smirk.

We spotted Emmett with a skinny fake blond, not far away and with a smirk at me, Rosalie pretended not to notice as a slow dub step type song started to play. The curvy blond moved close, so that we were almost touching and with that she started to sway to the music.

She knew how to move and it wasn't long before most eyes were on her and as she looked at me, it was obvious that she liked the attention.

"Is he watching?" her ex was indeed watching, with his hand on the blonde's hips he stared at us and looked less than pleased.

"He is" she smiled smugly and wrapped her arms around my neck, before leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"Do you mind if I give him a royal 'screw you'?"

"What do you m-" and her lips were on mine, it was nice and she was very good at it, once I got over my shock I kissed her back.

"Thanks for that cutie" there was a slight southern twang to her voice that I hadn't noticed till then, Rosalie winked at me.

"My pleasure" she chuckled although the smile didn't quite reach her eyes, she kissed my cheek and continued to dance and I moved along with her.

"See this isn't too bad is it?"

"Not at all" boldly placing a hand on her hip, Rosalie smiled and didn't shrug me off.

Then I saw Bella Swan and Jacob Black, they were chatting near one wall she laughed at something he said and he smiled at her, touching her arm intimately. She had a boyfriend, it was obvious from the way he looked at her and the way she stood so close to him and didn't mind when he moved her hair off of her face or touched her arm.

Not sure if it was the alcohol in my system but I looked back at the gorgeous blond I was dancing with and I smiled at her.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing, you were right...you are fun on a dance floor" Rosalie smile back and leaned in again.

"I'm right most of the time" with that we kissed, but this time I kissed her and she responded right away, one of her hands went to my hair tugging as she pressed her lips against mine. "Cullen that was a bold move"

"You seemed to like it" I said perhaps over confident.

"Hmm, I'm not complaining"

"Good, because I'm tempted to do it again"

"Darling, don't be getting shy on me now" by that time we stopped dancing and we stayed with our bodies pressed against each other's, in a kind of dance. "Hey what do you say we get out of here?"

"Where to?"

"I know somewhere" she left a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth. "Grab some drinks and meet me outside, you know what car I have right?" I nodded and she slipped away, with a grin I went to get drinks but I was stopped by my sister.

"Hey there sailor"

"Move Alice"

"Oh, nice to see you too. I saw you and Rosalie Hale getting close, just a warning you might not want to be getting too close to her or her boyfriend fists, you know the tall beefy guy staring you down as you mauled each other?" I rolled my eyes and pushed past her, but she followed me into the kitchen.

"Her ex-boyfriend"

"That's so cute" she mocked and I glared at her. "I mean that you believe that they are so on and off, in a few days they'll be back together and you'll have nothing but a black eye to show for your attempt to get into her pants"

"Let me worry about that"

"Don't say I didn't warn you" she said in a sing song voice, flouncing off. "Happy trails bro" scoffing I grabbed the drinks and headed out when I passed Bella and the boy from the reservation, who had invited him?

They were mid kiss and so didn't see me pass by them, glaring at the back of the boy I walked on, nearly barrelling into a girl heading in the direction I came from.

"Hey there" I said as I dropped a can of beer, but the girls hand shot out and caught it.

"Sorry" she said bashfully passing me the can and looking down, she was tall and awkward looking with brown hair in a ponytail and dark purple glasses.

"No blood no foul, sorry I wasn't looking were I was going"

"It's okay, cool party"

"Huh?"

"Your Edward? Right? This is your house, unless I'm making an ass of myself?"

"No, I am he. And you are?"

"Angela Webber"

"Well I hope you are enjoying the party?"

"Yes" she looked down and I could tell she was lying, and then I saw her gaze follow a guy walk past us. He looked distinctly average with brown hair but I half recognised him as one of the guys on the football team.

"That's Ben right? Ben Channing?"

"Cheney" she knew him or at least of him, she blushed when she realised how quickly she had corrected me.

"I'm glad you're having fun, I'll see you round"

"Sure, see you"

"Hopefully next time I see you, I won't be barrelling into you again" she chuckled and relaxed a bit, nodded before walking off with a small wave. I walked in the opposite direction, heading outside a red BMW flashed its lights at me. It drove up beside me and the driver side window rolled down, Rosalie flicked her hair over one shoulder with a smile. "I got drinks"

"I got us a ride, get in" I hopped in and she started the engine before I had even closed the car door.

"So where are we going?"

"There's a place in the woods if you don't mind a walk"

"The woods at night? Well, doesn't that sound like the beginning of a horror movie?"

"Scared?"

"Not at all"

"Good" she turned on the radio and smirked devilishly as she took a sharp turn, fast enough that it made me glad I'd had the sense to put my seatbelt on. Being that our new house was near the edge of town, it was only a few minutes later when we came to a spot where a trail into the woods started.

It was just about wide enough for the car to fit through and it sloped upwards, soon we came to the edge of a clearing and Rosalie killed the engine, but turned the radio back on and rolling down the window so we could hear the music.

"Here?"

"Yes" she got out and went to the trunk of her car, I grabbed the drinks and she tugged off her heels and threw them in the trunk, before pulling out a small folded blanket and tucking it under her arm. She picked a spot near a tree, setting down the blanket and I followed her and we sat down, looking up and I saw the stars for the first time since arriving in Forks.

"So why here?" I lay down and looked up as she sat and opened a beer, tucking her legs underneath her.

"Well, we're in Forks there aren't that many places to go and I had the feeling you wanted to get away from the house"

"The party wasn't my idea"

"I know, Alice got carried away, has she always been like that?"

"Yes"

"If I didn't know you were twins I would swear you weren't related"

"We're fraternal twins"

"Yes, but you aren't just different physically she's talkative and excitable while your less...sociable"

"We're away from my house and completely alone and you want to talk about my sister?" I raised an eyebrow and she smiled, that same seductive and playful smile from before.

"What would you rather talk about?" I looked at her and returned her smile, picking up a beer and taking a sip.

"Why talk?"

"I like the way you think" then she was in my lap, kissing me again I kissed her back as hard as she did, hissing in surprise when she bit my lip. She chuckled against my lips and ran her hands along my shoulders, one fisting my hair before I tossed her onto the blanket, continuing to kiss her as I leaned my weight on one arm.

"I'm sorry was that too forward of me?"

"How is it you can kiss like _that_ and then sound so old fashioned?" she leaned up to give me a softer kiss, her lips lingering as she put a hand to my cheek. "I wasn't complaining Cullen"

We kissed again but I was hesitant to go further, it was as her hands went to undoing the buttons on the shirt that I broke of the kiss.

"Rosalie"

"Just Rose and why do you keep doing that?"

"This might be moving, too fast" she frowned but undid the last button on my shirt and tugged it off, sitting up and crashing her lips to mine.

"Cullen stop being the nice guy and just go with it, no one likes a stick in the mud" pushing me onto my back she stood up, pushing down the straps of her dress and sliding it off.

"Go with it?" she nodded and re-joined me on the blanket, cover my body with hers and kissing along my cheek and to my ear, her hands going to the top of my jeans.

"Have any further objections?"

"No" I put my hands on her hips as she undid the top button of my jeans.

"Good, now let's get rid of these offending pants"

"_Follow me down to the river_

_Drink while the water is clean_

_Follow me down to the river tonight_

_I'll be down here on my knees"_


	4. THREE Leah

**THREE – Leah**

"_Two wrongs don't make a right"_

― **Thomas Stephen Szasz**

* * *

><p>Running a hand through her hair, Leah drained her cup and put it down before heading back to where the music was being played, many couples dancing close or in many cases not dancing at all. She regretted letting Bella and Jacob rope her into coming the moment she had walked in, glancing at her watch she could hopefully sneak off soon, without getting an earful from her friends.<p>

She spotted them to one side, away from most of the 'dancing' they were talking and Jacob leaned over, kissing her. Bella was shocked and stepped back, starting to walk over Leah saw Jacob kiss her again but this time he grabbed her. Bella drew back her arm and punched him in the face, now within ear shot she heard Jacob curse as he reeled back and put a hand to his face as Bella glared at him.

"Bella!" Leah called out and her friend looked at her, her expression became a fraction less angry and she lowered her hand which was still clenched.

"Fuck Bella that hurt!" she snapped her head back around and shot him a dirty look, her whole body tensed as if ready to hit him again.

"Good!" she spat out. "That was an asshole move Jacob" she looked back at Leah.

"You okay?" Leah asked Bella, as Jacob gingerly touched the skin under his left eye and winced.

"No I'm not" replied Jacob who in turn got glowers from both females.

"I wasn't talking to you, douche wad" if Bella was mad, Leah was incensed and also looked ready to pounce. She turned back to Bella, turning her back on Jacob and giving her friend a small smile. "Do you wanna leave Bells?"

"What about Sam?"

"That fool isn't here yet, I'll call him later. Don't worry about that" she shot Jacob another look out of the corner of her eye, putting a hand on Bella's shoulder. "Let's go" both girls walked off and Jacob straightened up, pursuing them when they were a few paces ahead of him.

"Bella wait, Bella!" they both ignored him, leaving the house and heading towards Bella's truck. "Can we talk?"

"I don't want to talk to you, I don't even want to look at you right now!" she shouted at him, wheeling around suddenly enough to make him almost run into her. "You had no right to force yourself on me like that, no right! So fucking leave me alone unless you want another punch in the face and this time I'll aim for your stupid nose" he reeled back and she took the chance to get in the truck as Leah got in as well, slamming the door and starting the engine the rumble of the truck making Jacob jump back, before Bella drove away.

Focusing intently on the road ahead, the truck groaned its protest as she pushed the car towards its speed limit, which being such an old truck wasn't higher than sixty. Apart from the rumble of the engine and occasional groans of protest, the cab of the truck was quiet, he radio was switched off and Bella gripped the steering wheel.

Leah saw her wince as she gripped the wheel, she guessed that she had probably hurt her hand when she hit Jacob in the face. Looking closer she saw the plain in her expression when she took a left turn and surmised that she was right, they headed to Leah's house as Charlie thought Bella was spending the night there.

She parked up next to Harry's car and Leah got out her key, letting the two of them into the house. Harry Clearwater was in the garage, they could see the light from the kitchen as Leah pointed to a chair by the kitchen table.

"Sit" Bella did as she said, still silent and looking less angry. Leah got out a first aid kit and sat next to her, tending to her hand and letting out a low whistle.

"You didn't hold back at all did you? Damn, he is going to be feeling that tomorrow" she said, trying to make light of the situation, but Bella didn't even smile as Leah wrapped up her hand. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah" she replied unconvincingly, Leah got to her feet and put the first aid kit away before looking back at her friend.

"I know what you need"

"To kick Jacob in the nuts?" she quipped.

"No, maybe. We'll revisit that okay? We need hot chocolate and movies, the party sucked for a pair of rich kids but screw them we are _not_ going to have a wasted night" Bella grinned at her utter seriousness and Leah returned her smile.

"Okay"

"Alright then, go pick a movie and I'll the drinks and snackage" she nodded and a few minutes later they were watching Funny Face, laughing at the crazy dance scene and humming along to the songs, both of them too tone deaf to actually sing along.

The party and Jacob Black were forgotten for now.

**~X~X~X~**

On Monday morning as usual Bella picked up Leah and they went to school, this time Leah flicked on the radio and put her feet up on the dash, grinning at Bella.

"How's your hand?"

"A little sore" she admitted, glancing down at the bandage on her hand. "Charlie asked about it yesterday"

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I punched Jacob"

"Did he ask why?"

"No, I think Billy told him, but he didn't ask any more about it" they took the turning that meant school was only a few minutes' ore down the road.

"Oh man, I cannot wait to see Jacob, no doubt he'll have a shiner" she chuckled and Bella did too.

"Probably"

"I never knew you could punch like that" she said somewhat proud of her friend whom she had previously thought too caring to even harm a fly, until Saturday night.

"Charlie taught me a few moves" Leah nodded and Bella found a parking space, next to a silver Volvo where Rosalie Hale was leaning against the trunk of the car, alongside Edward. Bella saw the two of them and Leah saw the smile fade a little, raising an eyebrow Leah glanced over at the red haired boy.

"I take it that is _the_ Edward Cullen you talked about?" she looked at Leah and looked embarrassed nodding as they got out of the Chevy.

"Hi Bella!" said Rosalie, smiling at her as she heard the car door close.

"Hi Rose, how are your brothers?"

"Their good, they asked when you might be coming round" Edward glanced from Rosalie to Bella, looking at the brunette with a look that seemed a bit off to Leah. Rosalie had a hand in Edward's as she leaned against "They were so disappointed, when I reminded them that you work at the outfitters now"

"Tell them I said hi, sometimes the shop gets very dull"

"But I bet its better pay" Rosalie remarked and Bella chuckled, in a way that had Leah raising an eyebrow again.

"It is slightly better" she replied diplomatically.

"You probably get paid minimum wage now" she joked and Bella chuckled again.

"Yeah"

"Oh how rude of me, have you met Edward?" Bella expression froze for a second, but Edward leaned forwards.

"We have a biology class together" he said to Rosalie, who nodded.

"I haven't" interjected Leah, waving a hand at the three of them, who seem to have forgotten she was there.

"Oh right, sorry Leah. Edward this is my friend Leah Clearwater, her father is a council member and they live on the reservation" he nodded and gave Leah a polite smile.

"Hi"

"Hi" she replied feeling somewhat awkward, looking down at her watch the situation got more awkward when Jacob pulled into the car lot and took off his helmet. Bella stiffened when she spotted him and the pair leaning against the Volvo, also turned to see Jacob hop of his bike and sporting a black eye.

Leah laughed at the bruise and he scowled at her, she was the only person that seemed to find the situation funny. Edward looked from Bella to Jacob and seeing the way she reacted to his appearance, looked confused as he watched Jacob approach their group.

"Bella"

"Jacob" she greeted him coldly.

"Can we talk?"

"No"

"Bella" she shot him a dirty look and everyone else was silent.

"Does it hurt?" Leah pitched in and he glared at her but she smiled. "She doesn't want to talk to you Jacob"

"I wasn't talking to you"

"She still doesn't want to talk to you that is what she said, get the damn message and piss off" replied Leah, stepping forward and shooting him a glare of her own.

"Alright" he said, backing off and heading inside to the main building.

"We should probably go as well" said Bella, already giving Leah a nudge and half turning away from Edward and Rosalie. "See you Rose...Edward" Leah noticed the slight stiffness with which she said Edward's name and the way he looked at her, as they walked off Leah connected the dots and came to a conclusion.

"So why are you really mad at Jacob?" she asked the moment they were out earshot of Edward and Rosalie. She snapped her head around to look at Leah, when she asked giving her a sharp look.

"He forced himself on me"

"Yes and he deserved the punch but it feels like there is something you're not telling me...does it have anything to do with Edward Cullen?" the slightly startled look on Bella's face told Leah she was right.

"Uh...no...why would you think that?"

"Because of the deer in headlights look you had when you saw him" she look flustered and Leah pushed the door open and went in first, holding the door open for Bella.

"He's in my class, he's a nice guy and he invited me to the party"

"I know that, what else?" Leah pressed as they walked down the hallway to their first class. "C'mon Bells"

"When he asked me, I kinda thought it was because...he" she shrugged and went a little pink in the cheeks.

"Liked you?" she flushed again and Leah felt bad.

"Yeah, but I didn't see him and he seemed pretty close to Rosalie"

"I'm sorry Bells"

"Not your fault I have no luck with boys"

"You did get kissed"

"I didn't want Jacob to kiss me, oh god Jacob" she said desolately as they reached their class and took their seats. "I don't know what to do about him"

"You don't have to do anything, do you like him?" her face said it all.

"No, I don't...not in that way"

"Okay then. Maybe sooner or later you should talk to him but for now you don't have to do anything" she nodded in response.

**~X~X~X~**

Sitting in the cafeteria during lunch Leah's phone pinged, pulling it out she unlocked the phone and read the text message that popped up.

_Leah, sorry I bailed on Friday, can we meet up after work? - Sam_

Scowling at the screen she tapped out a reply, her forceful typing making Bella and Angela look up at her. Both girls exchanged a knowing glance, before continuing to talk about their English assignment and the extensive reading list.

**Can't I'm busy.**

_I can come round your house?_

**Still busy, I'll let you know when I'm free.**

She turned her cell phone onto silent and all but threw it into her bag, Angela and Bella turned their heads to look at her as she sighed heavily.

"Boy trouble?" asked Angela, Leah grunted slouching forwards and taking a big bite of her pizza.

"Was that Sam?"

"Yes" she said in between bites of food, chewing aggressively and staring at her food.

"Any explanation for why he didn't show up the other day?" Leah glanced at Bella, washing her pizza down with soda and letting out a burp that was anything but delicate.

"Don't care"

"Liar, of course you do" accused Angela, pushing her glasses up her nose as she looked at Leah. "He probably has a good reason, why don't you hear him out?"

"Because Leah never forgives anyone" commented Bella, which got her a dirty look from her friend.

"I don't need to hear a reason"

"See?" replied Bellied, smiling a little smugly which made Leah narrow her eyes at Bella. After a moment she sighed heavily and got her cell phone out of her bag, scowling once more at her friends before lowering her head and typing out a message.

**Seven at La Push.**

She sent the message and got a reply barely a minute later.

_I'll be there x_

"Happy?" Angela and Bella merely smiled at her.

**~X~X~X~**

"Hey" when Leah got to the beach he was already there, standing by a rock near the edge of the water, turning to face her as she approached.

"Hey" she shoved her hands into her pockets, wind whipping her pony tail around her neck and getting in her face as she stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there on Saturday"

"I don't care that you're sorry, I want to know why" she said brusquely. Sam Uley was a few inches taller than her and he had the similar black hair and russet skin that all of the reservation kids had, until he was sixteen he had had long hair that he had shorn after his first visit away from Forks to look at colleges.

He was two years older than Leah and they had basically grown up together with the rest of the kids on the reservation, it was shortly after her sixteenth birthday that they started seeing each as more than friends. It was tricky though as he was attending college in Seattle and so he wasn't around as much and more recently they hadn't been talking as much.

"I got a call...from someone in Seattle" she looked at him waiting for him to continue, he sighed and looked down kicking at a nearby pebble so it rolled into the sea. "Leah, I need to tell you something"

"I'm listening" she said not having a good feeling about what he might say next.

"When I was at college a few weeks ago, I was at a party and I had a few drinks, everyone was drinking" he muttered and her eyes widened as she realised right away what he was trying to tell her.

"You slept with someone didn't you?" she accused and his guilty expression confirmed her statement.

"Leah, it was a mistake...I was drunk...I missed you"

"So much that you fucked some random girl!" she shouted at him, taking a step back, he flinched at her words, but he didn't deny any of it.

"I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry" she stepped back when he reached out to her.

"No! Don't you dare touch me! Just because you say you're sorry you think that makes it okay?...No, no I don't want your apology"

"Leah, I love you. It was a stupid mistake and now I..." he trailed off still looking guilty as he dropped his arms to his sides.

"I don't care, because it doesn't mean anything!" there was the distant sound of thunder as it started to rain lightly, ignoring the rain she glared at him outraged and conflicted between punching him or crying.

"There's more?" he nodded.

"She is pregnant" Leah was left speechless, the sky opened up and the rain fell down in full force. Staring at him unsure if her face was wet from tears or the rain, she turned and ran away the sand slowing her escape as Sam called out. "Leah, come back. Leah! Leah! I'm sorry, please come back! Leah!" he ran after her but she was faster and got to her bike, hoping on and pedalling as fast as she could breathing hard and not looking back for a moment.

Breathing hard as she pedalled a car came up behind her, swerving around her and startling her, Leah swerved to the side and fell off of her bike. Tumbling to the ground, she hit the ground and rolled to the side of the road, with a groan of pain she rolled onto her back and opened her eyes to look up.

It was still raining and looking up the night sky she let out a sob, covering her face with her hands as the pain in her chest intensified. Now he could tell the wetness on her face was from her tears and the rain, she was soaked and there was also a dull throb coming from her left leg and she knew she had to move.

Yet she also wanted to stay down, not get back up and have to deal with anything. But she had to, uncovering her face she put her hands on the ground and pushed herself up the pain in the leg flaring up suddenly.

"Motherfucker!" she shouted when she tried to move her left leg again. In the direction she had been heading a car came down the road, a shiny black Mercedes pulled over and a tall blond haired man got out. Like the expensive car he got out of, the man himself was perfectly put together his dark suit and coifed hair soaked in seconds as he went over to Leah.

"Hello, are you alright?" he spoke in a smooth voice that was accented, he obviously wasn't a local.

"No, my leg hurts" he nodded and knelt down, his face serious and unsurprised in the least by the girl on the side of the road.

"Where exactly does it hurt?" she moved it accidentally and let out another curse then he motioned for her to stay still.

"My left ankle" she gasped and gently he put a hand under her knee and he probed around expertly until she gasped in pain when he touched her ankle.

"It might be just a sprain but might be best to get you to the hospital"

"It hurts" she moaned.

"Does anything else hurt?" she shook her head but he looked her over, seeing only superficial scratches he seemed satisfied she had no other major injuries.

"I'll help you stand, you need to put your weight on your right leg okay? Can you do that?" she nodded and gritted her teeth as he put an arm around her.

"Yes" with a grunt form Leah she put her weight on her right leg and the man supporting her, she got onto her leg and they made their way to his car. He opened the car door and helped her into the back seat, closing the door behind her and getting into the front seat, starting the engine and turning up the heating.

"Thank you" Leah said looking forwards at the profile at the man turning the car around and heading towards the hospital.

"I haven't done anything"

"Well then thank you for finding me" he smiled and she saw the fine lines on his face, when he first pulled over he had looked to be in his mid to early thirties but now he seemed to be older.

"You're welcome, I'm Carlisle Cullen"

"Cullen? Edward and Alice's father?" he nodded, she was taken aback for a moment he didn't look old enough to have two kids her age, he looked much younger than her father.

"You know them?"

"I go to school with them, I'm Leah Clearwater by the way"

"Clearwater? You're Sue Clearwater's daughter?" Leah nodded as he glanced back at her in the rear view mirror. "I thought you were older"

"Yes, I forgot you're a doctor" he smiled and nodded again. "Makes sense"

He drove on and they didn't speak until they got to the hospital and he parked near the front doors, leaning over to the passenger side glove compartment and pulling out a parking pass. He displayed it on the dashboard, before getting out and helping Leah out of the car and into the hospital, where Sue Clearwater was.

"Leah!" she cried out, all but dropping her clipboard in her haste to get over to her daughter. "Leah what happened?"

"I'm fine mom"

"Sue, Leah may have dislocated or sprained her ankle so she needs an x-ray, apart from that she is fine" Sue nodded and with a glance at her daughter as Carlisle assisted her to a chair, she turned and hurried down the hall. Carlisle sat next to Leah and in the bright hospital lightning, she could see him properly.

Even drenched head to toe there was still a noble air about him, his suit was obviously designer as were the shoes he had on. Leah knew that the Cullen's had money that had been obvious from the mansion they had, but neither Cullen kids had the same class as their father.

"If you don't mind I need to make a few calls, but I'll be right back"

"You don't have to stay with me, I'm sure you were on your way somewhere?"

"What kind of doctor would I be if I neglected a patient? No it's okay, I'll be back"

"Okay" she said as he flashed a brief smile before standing and walking away.

**~X~X~X~**

After an x-ray and little more prodding Leah was told that she didn't have a dislocated ankle, it was twisted so she was instructed to rest it and sent home with Sue.

"Leah, what were you doing out in this rain?" Leah glanced out of the window, watching the rain fall and hearing the windscreen wipers working. Now she was left with her thoughts and she kept thinking about her conversation with Sam.

"I went to see Sam" she replied, keeping her voice level as she looked out the window.

"When did he get back?"

"Friday" Sue glanced at her as the car slowed down at a stop sign.

"Are you okay sweetie, you're very quiet"

"I'm fine, I'm just a bit tired I guess" she didn't look convinced but she nodded and drove on, soon they arrived home. Sue held the front door open as Leah limped inside with crutches the hospital had given her, Seth poking his head out of his room as she made her way up the stairs slowly.

"What happened to you?"

"Fell off my bike"

"Never thought you were so clumsy, maybe you're spending too much time with Bella"

"Was that a joke?" he smirked and Leah let out a short laugh. "Really funny" she got to the landing and went to her bedroom door, fiddling with the crutches to open the door. Seth came over and turned the door handle and then he pushed it open, giving her a small smile as she hobbled in and motioned for him to come in as well.

"You fell off your bike? I find it hard to believe" she sat on the bed as he stayed by the door, setting aside her crutches and shrugging.

"And yet it happened"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes"

"Liar" he raised an eyebrow and she narrowed her eyes, he wandered in and closed the door sitting on the desk chair. "I heard Sam was back did you see him?"

"Yeah"

"Oh" he said knowingly as he looked at his older sister. "Did you fight?" there was little point hiding anything from Seth he was one of the few people who could read Leah so well.

"You could say that"

"You could do better" she scoffed and ran a hand through her damp hair.

"Okay, would you mind leaving? I'm kind of tired "

"Sure" was all he said as he got up and left, closing the door behind him.

Laying down on the bed Leah let out a big sigh, her ankle wasn't hurting now that they had given her pain medication, but she was still in pain. Covering her face she rolled over onto her side and leaned over so she could reach into the drawer of her bedside table.

She pulled out a box and sitting up a bit, pulled off the lid and took out a bunch of photos, they were of her and Sam, some just the two of them and others taken around other people. The most recent photographs had been taken on Leah's seventeenth birthday, there had been a bonfire on the beach and Sam was kissing Leah's cheek as they sat by the fire, she had her arms around him. The next photo was of the two of them again taken only a few moments after the previous one and Leah had her mouth near Sam's ear.

"_I love you" she said and he smiled widely, turning his head to kiss her wrapping his arms around her. There was a breeze but in Sam's arms she felt warm and safe, she couldn't be happier._

"_I love you more"_

"_Not possible" he smiled and kissed her again, getting to his feet as one of their favourite songs began to play on the speakers Jacob had brought. He held out his hand to her and she took it, getting to her feet and letting him pull her back into his arms, so they could sway along to the music._

"_Happy birthday" he said as they danced, she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder._

Tears stinging her eyes she put the photos back and slid the box underneath her bed, falling back onto the bed just as her phone rang. It had been safe from the torrential rain in her jacket pocket and it had been ringing every few minutes, checking the screen the caller id showed that it was Sam.

Rejecting the call she saw that she had voicemail, it was clear who it was from but she opened the first message.

"_Leah, please pick up. I'm so sorry, please let me explain...it didn't mean...anything"_

She deleted the message and the others without listening to them, turning her phone off and rolling over, wiping her cheeks before going to sleep.

**~X~X~X~**

The next morning she struggled to get ready by herself, but Leah gritted her teeth and did it even though she knew her mother wouldn't mind helping her. She wanted her mother to rest as she worked the evening shifts at the hospital because they paid better, so she needed her rest.

Going downstairs, Seth had already left and Bella hadn't arrived yet, so she grabbed a quick breakfast before a car pulled up in front of the house. Looking out of the kitchen window Leah recognised the second hand car and the nineteen year old boy who got out and came to the door.

"Leah?" Sam called out when he knocked on the door and got no reply. "Leah!"

Grabbing her bag and jacket she went to the door and threw it open as he was about to knock again, giving him her fiercest scowl as he had the decency to looked remorseful.

"What are you doing here?" she barked at him, he noticed the crutches and looked confused.

"What happened?"

"You fucking happened okay? You turned everything to shit! Leave me alone!"

"Leah" she cut him off.

"I don't want to talk to you or even look at you! So leave! Fuck off!"

"Can we just talk? Please Leah? I thought I could drive you to school and we could talk on the way there?" at that moment the rumble of Bella's Chevy announced its arrival and Leah had never been happier to hear the old truck. Bella brought the car to a stop and spotting the two of them at the door, she killed the engine and hopped down.

"My ride's here, you can leave now" stepping out she turned and locked the door, as Bella reached them.

"Hi guys" she greeted Leah and Sam with a smile.

"Hi Bella"

"Leah, what happened to your leg?"

"I fell off my bike, I'm fine. Can we go?" Bella glanced from Leah to Sam and nodded, without asking any more questions.

"Sure" they went to the car but Sam followed them.

"Leah, wait!" turning her head as he grabbed her arm she gave him a venomous stare.

"Don't touch me" she didn't shout or curse at him but there was bitterness in her tone and expression, he let go of her and she stared at him a moment longer. "Don't you ever touch me or come anywhere near me, I don't want to talk to you or see you...We are finished"

"Leah, I'm-" she shook her head.

"I don't care what you have to say" he looked at her remorsefully, but she didn't waiver. "Go back to Seattle Sam, we are done" she turned her back on him and Bella saw the almost pained expression on his face.

**~X~X~X~**

Throughout the day Leah barely said more than two words, in her classes she kept her head down and methodically wrote her notes. Bella tried to talk to her but she got nothing, Leah shut her out and wouldn't say anything about Sam.

At lunch she was quiet too, even Jacob looking over from his table noticed it as well. Barely touching her food she went to go throw it away when she bumped into someone, her half empty can of soda spilling onto the front of someone's shirt.

"Watch it!" Rosalie Hale all but shrieked. "This shirt is French Connection" Leah rolled her eyes at her.

"Oops" Rosalie looked livid and the blond girls flanking her looked shocked.

"Calm down Rose, I'm sure your daddy will buy you a new one...or your new boyfriend will" Leah said offhandedly which incensed Rosalie further.

"You bitch"

"It's just soda, it's not like the inch of make up your wearing got ruined" the girls gasped and Rosalie glared at her, taking Lauren's half eaten pasta she then smirked threw it onto Leah's shirt.

"I guess we're even now" She half turned away still smirking.

"Not quite" Leah replied before drawing back her fist.

**~X~X~X~**

"Fighting in the cafeteria and starting a food fight" admonished Principal Duncan, pacing behind her desk as Leah and Rosalie sat on the other side. Both girls had food on their clothes, Rosalie had ketchup on one side of her face and hair which she was wiping off with disgust and Leah had more pasta in her hair, she crossed her arms and scowled as Principal Moira Duncan continued to pace. "This is not elementary school, girls I expect more of all of the students. The two of you will help clean the cafeteria and then you are both suspended from school and all school activities for a week"

"But Principal Duncan, I have cheerleading practice!" Leah scoffed and Rosalie shot her a glare.

"I know Rosalie, but I can't have any of my students getting special treatment. Cheerleading will still be there in a week and I'm sure your co-captain can handle it"

"That's not fair"

"You want fair? Keep talking Rosalie and I'll make it a two week suspension and no school activities for a month instead, anyone have anything else to say?" Rosalie pressed her lips together and Leah kept quiet. "Okay go get cleaned up then go to the cafeteria to clean up and back here once Myles is satisfied with your work, understand?"

"Yes" they echoed and got out of their chairs to leave, heading towards the girls bathroom to wash off the food on their face. They did it in silence not looking at each other until they were done and then they headed to the cafeteria where each of them was handed a mop.

"This is just great" muttered Rosalie as she mopped up pasta sauce. "Just great"

"What, not your idea of fun Blondie?" Leah mocked throwing away a few empty soda cans.

"No, not really" she replied wringing out the mop and glaring at Leah.

"It's just a bit of work, but if you don't want to ruin you perfect nails"

"Where do you get off talking to me like that, you don't even know me" Leah pondered that for a moment.

"I don't need to you're just a spoilt, superficial cheerleader"

"Caring about how you look isn't superficial, not you would understand that with those jeans that look like you stole them off of a homeless person"

"You cut me deep Blondie, looks fade"

"I know, but some people will always be bitter" Leah scoffed and ignored her, turning away and continuing to clean in silence, even as Rosalie kept muttering under her breath every now and then.

After a few minutes of trying to manoeuvre the mop with her crutches Leah eventually put one of them aside, using the left crutch to keep her upright as she mopped with her right hand.

This was not how either of them had thought the day would happen, but they got on with it going to change when they were done, neither of them saying another word to each other apart from the occasional dirty look.

"_Two wrongs don't make a right, but they make a good excuse."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So things are starting to get messy any thoughts on what should happen next?**

**Also I'm considering some more non-canon pairings, so apart from Edward and Rosalie any pairings that anyone wants to see?**

**Thanks for reading, see you all next time!**


	5. FOUR Alice

**Author's Note:**

**The song playing in the club is Digital Daggers State of Seduction, if you haven't heard it here is a link to check it out: watch?v=rk2wYGNnbV0&feature=kp**

* * *

><p><span><strong>FOUR - Alice<strong>

"_**Art enables us to find ourselves"**_

― **Thomas Merton**

Going to the art block and walking into art class, Alice rolled her eyes when she saw the bowl of fruit in the center of the room and the chairs around it. Then she spotted Jasper on his own, a few empty chairs on either side of him, he glanced up she walked over and she flashed him a flirtatious smile.

"Hey"

"Hi" he said with a small smile, as she took the seat on his left nearer to the window and hung her leather jacket on the back of her chair. He glanced at her taking in the red skinny jeans, acid yellow tank top, studded black belt and black hi tops with stacks of neon colored bracelets, rings and necklaces. She had a silver ring through her nose and black eyeliner, as well as red streaks through her wavy hair.

Though she was tiny without her heels, Jasper barely noticed it with the way she walked and acted, she leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, still smiling at him.

"History and art, aren't you diverse?" Alice said as the rest of the class filed in.

"My mom pushed me to try art"

"Your mom is she an artist?" he nodded and glanced over the setup in the center of the room.

"I'm not that great at it, unfortunately I didn't get much of my mom's talent"

"You can't be that bad" he shrugged and the teacher walked in, a man in his forties, with thick black glasses and many lines under his eyes holding a mug of coffee.

He spoke a low bored voice, telling the class they would do a basic still life and to begin as he sat behind his desk and drank his coffee, which did nothing to make him seem more awake.

"Fun" drawled Alice, getting out a stick of charcoal and leaning over her sketchbook she began to draw, using sure movements as the drawing quickly took shape. Jasper was less sure and although his drawing was correct in proportions it was nowhere near as life like as Alice's.

"You're good" she smiled proudly.

"Thanks, it is more practice really any one can improve their drawing skills" he looked at his own drawing with doubt. "Yours is good, proportion wise you just need practice"

"Thanks" they continued drawing for a while, until Jasper leaned in closer to Alice as the teacher started reading a book, barely paying any attention to the students. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" she replied, putting down her sketchbook and turning her head to look at him.

"Why do you go to the club?"

"Why do you?"

"Cheap drinks and half decent music"

"Same here, why do I need another reason? I like to dance and get dressed up" he nodded and she leaned in closer. "Sometimes I like to people watch there, see the girls who get dressed up for male attention the boys who do it for female attention"

"You get plenty of attention yourself"

"It's always fun to see the guys fall over themselves to buy me drinks" he frowned for a moment.

"Pretty girls have it so hard" she heard the note of sarcasm in his voice and let out a low laugh.

"If you've got it..." she flipped her hair off of one shoulder revealing a set of piercings up her ear, about four different studs.

"If that works for you"

"It does, most of the time"

Satisfied with her still life she turned to a fresh page and started sketching the teacher, capturing his likeness well down to the holes in his jumper and the scratch on his glasses.

Just before class ended she snagged his cell phone and as he gave her a curious look, she typed in her number and rang herself, saving his number and handing back his cell phone with a wink and another smile.

"Let me know when you're going to club next time, I'll look out for you. You any good at dancing?"

"Terrible"

"It's a club you'll be fine"

**~X~X~X~**

After school Alice headed out to her car and saw Edward and Rosalie, she had her hair tied back and a new shirt on, replacing the one that had been ruined with soda. Everyone had seen her altercation with Leah Clearwater and although Alice was on good terms with the blond, she had found it very amusing.

Her car was near Rosalie's red BMW and as she made her way over she spotted Jasper getting on his bike. When he saw her he waved at her with a small smile before leaving the parking lot, driving fast as he took a sharp left turn. Turning back around Edward put a hand on Rosalie's waist as she leaned against him and kissed his cheek with a smile, both of them not seeing Emmett McCarthy approaching.

"Hey Rosie, can we talk?" asked the football player, ignoring Edward even as Rosalie was wrapped around him.

"I don't want to talk to you"

"Rosie" he said not in a pleading way, he said it almost like an order and he looked at Edward with displeasure. "Would you mind not touching my girlfriend?"

"Oh?" Edward said, not making a move but looking amused at Emmett, a guy who was only an inch taller than him, but built like a brick wall. "Was she your girlfriend, when you were grinding with that fake blond on Saturday?" Emmett clenched his fists and Alice almost laughed at her twin brother, watching to see how it panned out.

"That's none of your damn business" Rosalie straightened up and shook her head at Emmett and Edward.

"Can't have it both ways buddy" Edward scoffed either not caring that the guy could knock him over with one well aimed punch or he was too dumb to see his slim odds. At this point most people were watching the three of them, most of them probably betting on a fight to happen.

"I could knock you out" he drew back his fist as everyone was silent, but Rosalie stepped between the two of them.

"Emmett don't you _dare_ hit him"

"Rosie, come on let's go" she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ with you, we are done"

"Come on Rosie" he said exasperatedly. "I hate it when we fight, can we stop this now?"

"No" he looked a little taken aback. "We are done, I am done with you"

"You're breaking up with me?" he asked incredulously, letting out a laugh of disbelief. "I know you're mad I flirted with another chick, but you know you're my babe" she looked incensed and Emmett didn't seem to realize it as he almost laughed again.

"I am not 'your' anything Emmett, you don't fucking _own_ me. Get it into your head, we are over" she spoke slowly and let it sink in before turning away from him and getting in her car, Edward following suite leaving a dumbstruck Emmett staring at her car, as she pulled out and drove off.

**~X~X~X~**

The house was empty, Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme was at a charity event in Seattle, even Edward wasn't home he was out with Rosalie.

Sitting crossed on her bed, Alice turned up her music as she finished a sketch, looking from her sketch pad to her subject she smiled.

"All done" she proclaimed and the black cat sitting at the foot of her bed, looked up with a lick of its tail and let out a lazy purr, as Alice showed the cat its likeness. The cat looked indifferent, jumping off the bed and climbing onto the windowsill, giving her a brief glance before making its escape out of the half open window. "Is it that bad?" Alice said to herself, turning the sketchpad around to scrutinize the drawing.

Getting off the bed she went to get a drink and when she came back her cell phone started ringing, the number belonged to Lauren Mallory and with a sigh she answered the call.

"Hi Lauren"

"Hey Al" replied the other girl, her nasally voice already grating on Alice's nerves. Lauren had been nice enough to show Alice around the first day of school as well as introducing her to Lauren's friends, but now the girl was starting to grate on Alice's nerves.

It was clear that Lauren thought herself superior to most of her classmates, the snide comments and dirty looks she doled out only proved that. She was a fake blond and hung around with Rosalie Hale and Jessica Stanley, trying to emulate Rosalie in the way she dressed and acted around boys. Yet instead of pulling of Rosalie's sharp looks and sarcastic comments, Lauren often came off as bitchy and cold.

"What's up?"

"We thought we'd have a girlie night, do you want to come with?"

"Sure, when?"

"In about an hour?"

"Cool, see you then" hanging up Alice dropped the phone back on her bed and went to get changed but then her cell phone beeped, picking it up again she saw the message that popped up.

_I'm going to the club tonight, you?  
>- Jasper<em>

She waited a few minutes, going to her closet and picking out clothes and shoes, before going back to her phone and replying to the message.

**I'll be there too**

Only a minute passed before she got a reply.

_Cool, I'll see you there at 10?_

**Sure**

A slow smile spreading across her face she went to her vanity to do her makeup, later on typing out a quick message to Lauren saying she would be going to Rosalie's before changing. She slipped on black dress; it had a fitted skirt and was off the shoulder with short sleeves, getting her nude pumps as well. She stood up and ruffled her hair a bit before grabbing her jacket and purse, heading downstairs and to her car, throwing her things on the passenger seat along with her heels she started the engine and drove off.

She arrived a little after ten and made her way to the bar once she had gotten in, crossing her legs and smiling at the bartender as he walked over.

"What can I get you?" he was dark haired with a few facial piercings and tattoo over his arms and neck, he smiled back at her as he leaned in.

"Beer" he got out a bottle and popped the cap off sliding it across to her.

"On the house"

"Thanks" she took a sip and turned away as a familiar face made his way towards her, Jasper gave her a smile as she approached and she returned it.

"Hey"

"Hi" he sat next to her and ordered a drink for himself, he swayed a bit as if he had already had a few drinks before she got there. Additionally he seemed happy or at happier than when she had seen him yesterday, he stood close to her as he drained his beer in a couple of big gulps.

"In a rush?"

"No...you said you like to dance right?" she quirked an eyebrow and nodded. The music changed to a digital daggers song as he slid off his stool and offered a hand to her.

_Creating chaos just to prove we're alive_

_Demolition of a delicate kind_

_Midnight confessions keep on blurring the line_

She put down her drink before she took his hand and they made their way onto a less crowded part of the dance floor.

_Say you're here on my side_

_Want you here on my side_

_You keep my heart under the cover of night_

They were still forced to stand very close to each other as the dance track thudded out of the speakers, Jasper was warm to the touch and so was Alice.

_Could be the devil in a clever disguise_

_Temptation leads us, it's too late for goodbye_

She took off her jacket before beginning to dance, swaying along to music and smirking when she saw the way Jasper watched her move her hips. He danced with her both of them sharing a smile, in the small space they had it got hot quickly, Jasper felt hotter when Alice brushed a hand against his arm and smirked.

_Say you're here on my side_

_Want you here on my side_

_Come undone with me_

Alice didn't complain when he put a hand on her waist, instead she moved closer and slid an arm up his arm to his shoulder. Soon they were chest to chest as they moved to the music.

_Diving into destruction_

_Come undone with me_

_In the state of seduction_

_Come undone with me_

Both her arms went to his shoulders and he leaned down, putting his other arm round her waist as well. They looked at each other and leaned in more, still dancing to the music together.

_Say you're staying til your last dying breath_

_I wanna love you til there's absolutely nothing_

_I wanna love you til there's absolutely nothing left_

_Come undone with me_

When the song came to an end, they stayed close still looking at each other.

"Do you want to get some air?"

"Yeah" without thinking he took her hand again and they made their way outside, leaning again the wall he took out his lighter and a joint, lighting it up and taking a deep drag before offering it to Alice. She accepted and took it from him, taking a drag as he put her jacket on her shoulders with a smile.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked as she handed the joint back to him.

"Sure"

"Rosalie is you cousin right?" he nodded. "How are you related?"

"Her father is my mother's brother" she nodded slowly getting out a cigarette and letting him light it for her.

"So your mother is an artist, what about your father?" he froze his smile fading.

"He was a plumber"

"Was?" she asked and he dropped his head and she thought she had poked a sore subject.

"He passed away recently"

"I'm so sorry I didn't know"

"How could you? You and your family came into town after the funeral"

"Still I'm sorry that was insensitive of me" he shook his head and forced a small smile.

"It's okay" she put a hand on his arm and gave him a smile it wasn't the flirtatious smile she had been giving him all evening, but a sympathetic smile that showed her dimples and was genuine.

"It isn't and that's okay, did that make sense?" he chuckled at her expression and put a hand on hers.

"Strangely enough it did"

"Good" she finished her cigarette and threw the butt onto the ground, tuning back around to face him again. He kept his hand on hers and moved closer and she leaned her head on his shoulder, on impulse he leaned down and kissed her, she kissed him back.

He pushed her against the wall, kissing her harder and she responded in kind, biting his lip and pulling his hair. Even with her heels she was still shorter than him, so Jasper had to lean down to kiss her she was also surprisingly strong as he pulled him in closer.

"Jasper, do you want to get out of here?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"No one is at my house, we could go there?"

"Let's go then" heading back inside and weaving through the crowd of people, they went out to where Alice's car was parked and got in. Alice drove faster than the speed limit as Jasper turned the radio on and up, singing along to the song that played along with Alice. Getting out of the car and locking it after Jasper got out, Alice kept the keys in hand as she walked up to the front door she unlocked it and they walked in.

She slipped off her heels and held them in one hand, as Jasper closed the door behind him and Alice led Jasper upstairs to her room. She pushed open the door and went to her stereo switching it on, before going back to Jasper.

"Now where were we?"

"I know" he resumed kissing her, sliding his hands down her back as she went on her tip toes to kiss him back. They took a few steps back towards her bed and he lifted her up to put her on the bed, hovering above her when Alice pulled him down with her.

Jasper kissed down the side of Alice's neck, playfully nipping at her ear lobe as she ran hand through his hair and the other hand went to the buttons on his shirt. Gripping her waist the short dress rode up, showing more of her legs, once his shirt was unbuttoned Alice pushed it off of his shoulders and he threw it on the floor.

She ran her hands down his chest as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her dress bunching around her thighs. In the new position she took him by surprise and flipped them over so that she was straddling him, he chuckled before she leaned back down to kiss him again.

Alice moved her lips against Jasper's slowly, his tongue swiping against her bottom lip as he put his hands on her bare legs and drifting higher. His hands came to rest just below the he of her dress, moving back Alice reached down and pulled off the dress leaving her clad in only a dark blue lace underwear and bra set.

Sitting up a bit he took in her pale flawless skin, her small waist and soft curves. Jasper moved his hands higher up her legs as she pushed her hair off of one shoulder, he watched her bite her lip as his hands stopped at the edge of the lace panties.

"Jasper" she breathed out as she looked at him, circling her hips slowly so that her ass rubbed against his erection, earning herself a low groan that was more of a growl form Jasper. Keeping one hand on her hip to keep her still he sat up and kissed her again, parting her lips with a nudge of his tongue, passing a hand over the front of the panties she shuddered.

As he kissed her he rubbed her clit over the panties, she moaned into his mouth and gripped his shoulder with one hand the other going to the bed post behind him. Slowly rubbing her over the panties, she rolled her hips to get more friction, but he kept a slow pace and soon her underwear was wet as her moans got needy and loud.

"Ja-Jasper...I need more" her voice was and husky as she gripped his shoulder tighter. He obliged by slipping his hand under the panties, a moan falling from her lips as he gently rubbed her clit again.

He kissed her harder and she ran a hand though his messy curls, with his other hand he pushed down one of her bra straps kissing down her neck, shoulder and the top of her breasts. Her moans and the way she tossed her hairs all went straight to his groin and he wanted to make her moan louder, wanted to make her say his name again.

Jasper pushed a finger inside of her and she gasped, as the wetness helped him effortlessly slid the finger in, the gasp turned to moan as she palmed her breasts and he smiled at her.

Working the finger in and out of her, he added a second finger as he pushed aside of her hands and pulled down one of the lace cup to expose a pert nipple. Jasper glanced up at her as he flicked her nipple with his tongue as he thrust his fingers, causing her to gasp again and tighten her grip on him as she rocked her hips.

"Oh fuck" she breathed out, fisting his hair and pulling his head back to kiss him, biting and tugging on his bottom lip as she jerked her hips. "Oh..._god_, I want more Jas" as she moved her hips and assaulted Jasper's mouth her breast rubbed against his chest, he wanted more as well.

"Take off your underwear" he practically growled in her ear, releasing her grip on him she quickly tugged off the soaked lace underwear, playfully throwing them at him. He chuckled as they hit his chest and then fell to the floor, her hair fell in front of her face and pushing it to the side he kissed her cheek and then her lips, softly at first then deeper as she wrapped her arms around him.

Her hands going to his waist, the belt was unbuckled and the buttons on his pants swiftly undone, moving down his body and taking the pants and his briefs down.

When his cock sprang free she smiled almost coquettishly at him, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock and slowly slid her hand along the length, lowering her other hand to her clit as Jasper let out a low groan.

"Put a finger inside you" she smirked at him and not breaking eye contact, did as he said, moaning when it was all the way inside of her. "Slowly"

"Like this?"

"Yes" he watched her intently, the way she breathed deeply and the flush on her cheeks and chest, as she masturbated her hand soon wet and her breathing heavier. "Add another finger"

"Oh...yes...oh..." biting her lip she rolled her hips and he couldn't look away, but now he wanted to do more, than just look.

"Jasper...I want...you"

"I want you too"

"Fuck" she hissed out as her fingers found her g-spot, her pussy walls clenched and it felt like a coil was tightening in her belly. "I'm so close" he reached down to rub her clit and a few moments later she climaxed, gasped and almost screaming Jasper's name.

When she came down she pulled out her fingers and Jasper, took her hand bring it to his mouth and licking her fingers as he looked at her.

"You taste good" in answer she kissed him, tasting herself on his lips and pushing him onto his back. She moved back for a moment to reach over to the bedside cabinet, opening the second drawer down and pulling out a small foil wrapper. He took it from her and tore it open, pulling out the condom and rolling it on looking at her and giving her a softer kiss. "You want to do this?"

"Yes" she kissed his cheek. "Don't make me wait, Jasper" she said almost tenderly and they shared a smile as he put a hand on her cheek, kissing her as he positioned himself. Gently he pushed himself in, until she was fully seated on his cock, he stopped keeping a hand on her hip and letting her adjust.

Alice rocked back as she kissed him again, beginning to move her hips as Jasper's hand's trailed down her back and to her ass, giving it a squeeze as he kissed down her neck.

"Alice, fuck...you feel so good" he growled against her neck, thrusting his hips up and making her cry out.

"Yes...Jasper, right..._there_" she sped up her movements, slamming down on his dick, "Oh...yes...yes"

She leaned back as he thrust his hips up to meet hers, his eyes roaming her body, her hair tumbled down her shoulders the black waves contrasting against her pale skin.

"More...oh...yes...just like that" hands on her hips he thrust his hips harder and could feel his own climax coming close. Flipping them over so Alice was on her back, she let out a giggle as she flicked her hair off of her face, wrapping her arms around Jaspers shoulders to nip at his neck.

"Fuck...Alice, I am so close"

"Me too" she moaned loudly, tightening her grasp on him as she jerked her hips as she climaxed, Jasper followed her a moment later. Once he discarded the used condom, he flopped back onto the bed, as breathless as Alice. Glancing at her he raised an arm and motioned for her to come close, she smiled and lay next to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"That was amazing" she smiled and tilted her head back, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"It was...if you want to stay you can but my parents will be back in the morning" putting his other arm around her he gave her a smile.

"I should go soon, if my mom catches me sneaking in the house in the morning then I'll never hear the end of it"

"How will you get home?"

"I'll just walk, it's not far from here" she shook her head and sat up, pulling the covers up as she leaned over Jasper to grab her purse, digging out her key and chucking them at Jasper.

"Take my car for now"

"Won't your parents notice it's gone?" she shook her head, getting off the bed and taking the sheet with her, going to the wardrobe and pulling out a pair of shorts and camisole.

"My parents won't notice, it took them months before they notices my nose ring and they still haven't seen this" she pushed her hair to show him the tattoo starting at the bottom of the left side of her neck, a black and grey floral design the vines at the top being a part of what he had seen the first time he met her. He still doubted that the Cullen's wouldn't notice the absence of a canary yellow sports car in their driveway.

"You sure?" she walked back to leaned down and kiss him.

"Yeah, just pick me up in the morning for school"

"Okay..." he sat up and she passed him his boxers, he pulled them on and sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Alice as she gathered their clothes. When she walked past he caught her by the waist and turned her around, putting his arms round her and kissing her, Alice put her arms around him kissing Jasper back.

"What are you thinking?" she asked leaned back and running her hands through his hair. He put his hands on her hips, thumbs slipping under the bottom of her camisole as he glanced at her. Due to his height and her petite frame while he was sat on the bed and she was standing, she was almost eye level with him.

"I'm thinking that you look very gorgeous right now"

"Really, my hair's a mess I'm in pj's" he stopped her with a kiss.

"You look gorgeous, even without the pj's" he raised an eyebrow and she chuckled, kissing him again and sliding into his lap.

"Do you have to go now?"

"I could stay for another half an hour" she pushed him back and kissed down his neck, nipping his shoulder before glancing up at him. "Or an hour" he amended.

"I'll make it worth your while"

**~X~X~X~**

The next morning after Carlisle came back to the house and left after changing to go to the hospital, Edward came back still wearing his clothes from the day before.

Alice was getting herself breakfast when he walked in, he spotted her through the kitchen door and walked in smiling at her and grabbing an apple.

"Morning"

"Morning to you too, don't you sound chipper?" Alice sat at the breakfast bar and had a spoonful of her cereal, looking at Edward.

"I had a nice night"

"I can tell"

"You have a good evening?" he asked around a chunk of apple.

"I did"

"I noticed your car isn't outside, where is it?"

"Jasper drove home in it, he's going to pick me up later" he arched an eyebrow chewing as he looked at his sister.

"Do I want to know any more than that?"

"Probably not" he nodded and took another bite of his apple, walking away with a shake of his head. It occurred to Alice, for the first time in a long while they had had a conversation without arguing or mocking each other. It was a short conversation, it barely counted as small talk but the smile she gave her brother was genuine.

Half an hour later Alice gave herself a glance in the mirror, she had donned a black tank top tucked into a body con black skirt, red boots and a grey military style jacket. She tied her hair up in a high pony tail leaving her bangs loose, she put on a little less jewelry and less eyeliner.

The Porsche pulled up outside the house as Alice's cell phone rang, she picked it up as she glanced out of the window. She could see the outline of Jasper through the tinted windows, smiling she moved away from the window as she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Alice"

"Jasper"

"I am waiting outside for you"

"I'll be down in a minute"

"Okay darlin'" he drawled and she hung up, grabbing her bag and taking a detour to Edward's room and knocking on the half open door. He was buttoning up a clean shirt and looked up as she knocked, he gave her a smile.

"What's up Alice?"

"Jasper's waiting to take me to school, want a ride?"

"I'm good, my ride should be here soon. Thanks"

"I'll see you at school" he nodded and Alice stepped back with a wave at her twin brother.

"See you"

She left the house and went to the car, Jasper reached over and pushed the door open for her, she grinned at him and got in. Looking at him, she leaned over and grabbed him, giving him a deep, long kiss, before letting go of him and turning away to shut her car door.

"Morning Jasper"

"Good morning" he said with a smirk, starting the engine and pulling out of the driveway. "So...I was thinking, do you really want to go to school?" he spoke a faster than he had before, normally he talked slowly almost carefully.

"Nobody ever wants to go to school"

"Then, how about we skip?" she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Skip? And do what instead?"

"Drive somewhere else, where do you want to go, Port Angeles or Seattle for the day? Up to you" she shook her head and he frowned at her lack of excitement, his excitement was unusual admittedly she hadn't known him very long but something was definitely off about him.

"I can't skip school" he rolled his eyes at her.

"So, you'll go out to clubs, get tattoos and drink but you won't skip one day of school, what kind of rebel are you?"

"I'm not a rebel" she looked at him and for the first time noticed that his eyes were bloodshot and a little puffy. He slowed down near a stop sign and he sniffed, as he turned his head left and right to check for oncoming cars but the road was quiet. "Jasper, are you okay?" he looked at her and smiled at her as he nodded, a weird motion that was fast and unnatural looking.

"I'm great"

"Liar" he looked at me. "Jasper, you're high aren't you?"

"Why would you think that?" he didn't deny it and looking at his eyes properly she knew she was right.

"Get out of the car"

"Alice?"

"Get out of the car and let me drive! If you fucking high I am not letting you drive my car, get out now" he opened the door and got out, as he did a small sachet of white powder fell out of his pocket. Picking it up she slid into the driver's seat, holding it up in front of her as Jasper went round the car and got into the passenger seat Alice had just vacated.

When he spotted what was in her hand he made to reach for it, but he was too slow and Alice moved her hand away, turning to look at him with revulsion.

"Alice, that's"

"Coke? Jesus Christ Jasper what the _fuck_ are you doing with drugs and what the _fuck_ are doing getting high like this?"

"I had a bad morning"

"So you decided to get high?" her voice veered into the high pitched. "Jasper you shouldn't do this! Do you this regularly?"

"No, I don't" he seemed sincere but there was something he wasn't saying. "You weren't so pissed off when I was sharing a joint with you"

"Jasper, that isn't the same thing. This is some real shit" she was concerned for him but he was getting annoyed, raking a hand through his hair with a shaky hand. "Do you do this often?"

"Sometimes, when I have a bad day" he shrugged and Alice shook her head. "Alice it's really no big deal, can we just go? Come on I know a place in Port Angeles that does the best waffles and brownies"

"No. No, I'm not hungry" she glanced back at the sachet still in her hand. "If you don't mind I'll hold on to this" there was a flicker of something in his face as he tried to reach for it again, she leaned back and his hand grasped empty air. "On second thoughts..." she got out of the car and Jasper followed her.

"Alice, Alice what are you doing?" she walked away from the car and towards the edge of the trees.

"If you don't need this, I'll get rid of it for you" she opened the packet and Jasper ran over but she emptied the contents into the soil before he could stop her. "Liar" she said when she saw his expression.

"Alice, you have no fucking idea what I am going through at the moment!" he shouted and she flinched, he was right she didn't.

"You're right, I know nothing about you but whatever is happening self-medicating yourself isn't the answer! Tell me what is happing!"

"Tell you? Tell you, the girl I only just met? You want me to dump all my problems on you?" he scoffed and half turned away from her, half covering his face as he took a deep shaky breath. "You would run a mile"

"Try me"

"It's my problem, not yours!" he shouted and she stepped back. "Mine, understand. You don't know just because we had sex it doesn't mean you have the right to dig through my personal life. What I do is my fucking choice, my fucking right!"

"You're right" she said in a low voice, moving further back nearer to the car. "Go get waffles on your own or whatever the fuck you want to do! It isn't my business forget I even cared about you for a moment or thought that we had something" she got to the car, slamming the door and then rolling down her window. "Walk for all I care!" she turned the key in the ignition to restart the car, taking the right turn and watching Jasper in the rearview mirror, until a tree blocked him form her view.

When she got to the school she pulled into the parking lot and had to brake suddenly, a moment later as she almost ran over a girl. The girl wore glassed and had her mousy brown hair in a low ponytail, she look at the car a flash of fear crossing her features as Alice stopped the car, her seat belt cutting into her chest as it stopped her form flying out the window. She undid her belt and got out of the car and went over to the girl, who blinked at her a few times.

"Shit, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine" she had dropped a book and Alice bent to pick it up.

"No, no it's not. Shit I am sorry, I should have been paying more attention"

"Hey, I'm fine" she took the book from Alice, it was a book of plays. "You didn't hit me, you just scared me a bit" she let out a low laugh.

"Okay, I'm still sorry though"

"It's okay, no blood, no foul" Alice nodded and glanced at the book the girl tucked under her arm.

"Greek tragedies? You like that or do you have it for an assignment?" she smiled and looked at the book briefly.

"A bit of both, I love reading"

"Always read something that will make you look good if you die in the middle of it" Alice quoted and the girl raised an eyebrow.

"That's P. J. O'Rourke right?"

"Yes it is, you are a girl who clearly knows her stuff. I'm glad I didn't run you over"

"So am I" they chuckled together and Alice put out her hand.

"Alice Cullen"

"I know, we've met before at your house party last week. I'm Angela Webber" they shook hands and Alice looked confused.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember meeting you"

"You had a few drinks, and it was only for a moment"

"Oh...Angela Webber, I'll remember this time"

"Okay" she looked at her watch. "I should get going, or I'll be late. But it was somewhat nice meeting you again"

"I'm sure next time, I won't forget you or nearly run you over" Angela chuckled and nodded before stepping aside as Alice walked back to the car door.

"Fingers crossed" Alice gave her a little wave before getting in the car and driving into the parking lot, when she had parked the car Angela was inside the building and the parking lot was empty of students as Alice was now running late.

She got to her art class and slipped into an empty seat near the door, the teacher barely looking up as she did. The students were doing another still life, but Alice didn't bother with the bowl of fruit, taking a pencil and drawing an image that came to mind.

She drew a male torso with a pair of hand in front, they were clenched tightly, tight enough that veins were visible through the pale skin. She picked out the veins in blues, greens, purples and reds the veins carrying the only color on the page.

"_**Art enables us to find ourselves and lose ourselves at the same time."**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thanks for reading, until next time!**


	6. FIVE Jasper

**Disclaimer:**

**I own none of the characters, only my imagination!**

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so next chapter here we focus on Jasper and I hope this answers any questions about him.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>FIVE – Jasper<strong>

"_**We're not perfect. Any of us, we screw up, we make mistakes"**_

**- Unknown**

Putting his hands behind his head Jasper breathed out heavily, watching the yellow sports car disappear.

"Fuck!" he shouted startling a nearby squirrel that ran up a tree, looking down at the ground he saw the remnants of his cocaine and turned around, starting to walk down the road. It was twenty minutes later that a police cruiser came down the road, slowing down to stop in front of Jasper. "Shit, just great"

Once the cruiser stopped, Charlie Swan got out of the car, turning around and walking up to Jasper, who halted and glanced down.

"Jasper...shouldn't you be at school?"

"I was on my way, but I think I've got food poisoning, so I was heading home"

"You were?" Chief Swan gave Jasper a hard look, looking unconvinced by his story as he crossed his arms over his chest. The Chief had known Jasper since he was a kid as he knew all of the residents of his town, he had been friends with Howard Whitlock they sometimes went for a drink at their local bar or fishing with the other fathers. "Get in the car, I'll take you home"

"I'm fine Chief Swan" Jasper lifted his head and tried to smile.

"Get in Jasper, you can't walk all the way home"

"Okay" he acquiesced shuffling toward the cruiser and getting in the back when Charlie opened the door for him. Charlie got in the front and started the engine, glancing in the rearview mirror to look at him.

"You okay kid?"

"I'm fine thank you" he didn't probe any further, soon heading up Jasper's road and stopping outside his house.

"Here we are kiddo"

"Thank you" Charlie Swan gave him a nod as Jasper opened the door, and he got out stepping forwards so he could look at the Chief. "Thank you Chief"

"It's okay Jasper, say hi to your mother for me" Jasper nodded and went inside, the house was quiet but there was something off. There was a low hum coming from somewhere but Jasper ignored it as he went to his parents' bedroom, knocking on the door and slowly pushing it open. Sandra was still in bed, the covers pulled over her head but she was shaking and he could hear her sobs.

He closed the door quietly and went to the living room, looking at his father's armchair and sitting down, the faint small of his aftershave still lingered. On the coffee table there was the mail he had brought in that morning, the top letter bearing last notice in red letters on the front.

It was the water bill and underneath it there was an electricity bill, rent, car insurance, phone bills and a couple of others. They had received a letter from the life insurance company a few days ago, they would not be receiving any money, as the policy was revoked months ago when Howard could not keep up with the payments.

They had some money from the last commission Sandra had taken, but it would just about cover the rent and electricity. Jasper had suggested they ask Uncle Walter to help, however Sandra had insisted on not asking her brother for help, she said they would figure it out but neither of them had any thoughts on how they would do that.

He would need a job, soon but no one was hiring in the town, maybe he could try Port Angeles? With more shops and people there was bound to be some place that was hiring. He remembered the offer Riley had made him, he owed his friend money and maybe it would be easy money, Riley made it easy enough and ever seemed to be short on cash to spend on his dates and himself.

It wasn't the ideal job and his mother would not approve, but maybe it was the only option, he could look for other jobs. _I could do it just until I find another job, just to get us by for now._

Thinking about it made his head hurt and he was no longer feeling so good, going to his room he pulled off his hoody and chucked it on his bed. He got out his cigarettes and sat by the window, lighting one and taking a deep drag and looking out at the trees.

"You know each one of those takes eleven minutes off your life" looking up as Howard Whitlock leaned against the door, Jasper took another puff to spite him.

"You smoked"

"I quit, because your mother despised it"

"No, you just did it when she wasn't around, I could smell it and I saw you a couple of times outside the bar with the Chief of Police" Howard chuckled and put his hands in his pockets.

"Touché" he came closer and sat on the edge of the bed, still looking at Jasper. "I'm sorry for this mess son" he clenched his jaw, casting a fleeting glance out of the window again, blowing a puff of smoke outside.

"I thought we were doing alright"

"We managed"

"Which is more than we're doing now, she cries all the time" Jasper looked at the ground rubbing at his eyes with his other hand. "Mom thinks I can't tell"

"She wants to be strong" Jasper sighed and raked a hand through his hair.

"I know..." he took another puff from his cigarette and turned his head. "What do you think-" he stopped when he saw no one there, he was alone. He dropped his shoulders and blinked a few times as he felt his eyes prickling, stubbing out the cigarette in a nearby empty soda can and standing up.

Jasper went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face, but then the water stopped before he shut off the tap. Tuning the tap a few times nothing happened, he went to the shower and tried to turn it on but all he got for his efforts was a labored groans from the old pipes.

"Shit"

Leaving the bathroom and grabbing a towel on the way, he wiped his face and went back into room, hanging the towel on the hook behind his door and got his cell phone out. Scrolling through his contacts list, he found Riley's number and hit the call button, putting it to his ear as it rang and closing the door.

"Jasper?" answered tired sounding Riley, yawning as some blankets were moved in the background. "What time is it man?"

"Ten" Riley grumbled in response and yawned again, Jasper heard a door close over the line and footsteps, probably Riley's as he left his bedroom.

"Fuck, my head is pounding. I'm never drinking again"

"You always say that Ry" Riley chuckled.

"I do don't I?...anyways, what's up Jas?" he hesitated for a moment but he remembered the bills waiting downstairs, he was somewhat relived for the food most of the town had given them because the fridge would be near to empty otherwise. The past few days they had gone through a large dish of lasagna, chicken soup and an apple pie and yet there were still various dishes still untouched in the fridge.

"I wanted to ask you if you were serious about working for you?"

"I was, you need the money?"

"I do, does your offer still stand?" there was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Yeah man, sure. How about you come meet me tonight and we'll get you sorted?"

"I left my bike at the club last night, so could pick me up?" Riley sighed.

"Just a moment mate" Riley moved away from the phone and Jasper could hear him talking to someone else, it sounded like an argument though he couldn't make out any of the words. The voices lowered and then Riley returned to the phone, picking it up again. "Yeah I can pick you up, I'll wait round the corner from your house at nine?"

"Cool, thanks Riley"

"It's alright, I'll see you later" Jasper ended the call and dropped back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he thought about it.

**~X~X~X~**

"Jasper sweetie, have something to eat before you go to Tyler's. Do you want me to make you something?" still in her night robe Sandra came over to the kitchen table, placing a hand on his shoulder and kissing his head.

"No thanks mom, I had some of Mrs. Newton's chicken pie. Are you okay?" She sat next to him and smiled as she put a hand on his, her eyes were red and puffy he could see that clearly enough but smiled back at her.

"I'm...fine dear, is there any pie left?" he nodded and went to get her a slice and heat it up, bringing it back and watching her force down a few bites. "I'll have to get Karen's recipe this is very good" the sentiment sounded fake but Jasper just nodded.

"I'm going to go now mom, I'll probably late or I might just stay at Tyler's if it takes too long" he had told his mother that Tyler and he were working on a science project together, she had nodded without questioning him about it too much.

"Okay Jasper, have fun" he gave her a brief hug before leaving the house, pulling on his jacket as he left and walked down the road, soon spotting Riley's black car it was a Chevy impala that had been his father's. Riley waved at him from the driver's seat, one arm round the back of the front passenger seat in which the boy from the reservation sat.

Jasper hopped into the backseat when the door was unlocked and Riley turned round to smile at him in greeting, Jasper returned the smile as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey Jas, this is Seth Clearwater. Seth...Jasper Whitlock" Seth nodded giving him a small smile, before half turning around.

"My sister is in your Spanish class"

"Yeah, I know her, Leah" he recalled the girl in his mind, the tomboyish girl who was friends with Jacob Black and Bella Swan, the Police Chief's only daughter. Seth nodded and Riley started the engine, heading out of town and towards the club.

On the way Riley started to fill him in on how it worked, who to avoid and basic rates and so on, Jasper injected now and then with a question, but otherwise he understood and took it all in.

The three of them got in easily as Johnny Mathis was on the door, he was friends with Riley and apparently a customer too. He let them ahead of the rest of the people waiting, and Riley slipped him something as he walked by. He led Jasper and Seth to the bar, putting a few notes in Seth's hand and kissing his cheek, Seth smiled at him but eyes Jasper's almost distrustfully.

"We'll be back in a minutes, get us some drinks babe" Seth nodded and Riley stepped back motioning with his head for Jasper to follow him, as he approached a tanned girl with dark brown hair, cut to her shoulders and poker straight, wearing a tight black dress as well as lace up heeled boots.

"Riley, I was just look for you" she said in surprisingly high pitched voice.

"I just got here...Gill this is Jasper, my new protégée" he said waving a hand at Jasper and smiling at her, she smiled back albeit her smile was borderline flirtatious, which Riley either ignored or didn't notice.

"Nice to meet you" she turned the smile onto Jasper.

"I like him, he's cute"

"Don't make my jealous Gill"

"I wouldn't, I'm just playing honey" she put a hand on Riley's arm as he let out a low laugh and Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, what have you got for me Riley?" he reached into his jacket pocket and put out a little pack of pills for her.

"Do you have something for me?" she reached into her purse and held out a few notes, he motioned to Jasper and he took it from her, discreetly counting it and nodding at Riley who then gave the pills to Gill.

"Thank you boys"

"Have a nice night"

"Will do" she took one of the pills, chasing it with a gulp of beer and winking at them, before turning around and walking away. Jasper handed the cash to Riley who tucked it away as they headed back to the bar, he accepted a beer from Seth who also handed one to Jasper.

"Thanks" Seth nodded, taking a swig of his own and turning his head to look at Riley, who was swaying along to the music when he caught Seth's gaze he winked and put an arm around his waist.

Seth looked less uncomfortable than he had the first time Jasper had seen him at the club, he let Riley kiss him on the lips, but he pulled away before Riley got too carried away. Riley only looked a little disappointed, keeping his arm around him and casting him a glance now and then, he liked to keep him close. _He is so gone, I wonder if Seth realizes that Riley is in love with him_.

After a few more deals which he watched Jasper take care of, Riley excused himself to go to the men's, leaving Seth and Jasper at the bar. Seth looked at Jasper when Riley walked away, casting him a look that was almost nervous as Jasper finished his beer and pushed the empty bottle away from him.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?" Seth hesitated, looking down at the bottle in his hand than at the floor before looking back at Jasper.

"My...uh, my sister, she doesn't know...about...Riley"

"Okay" he replied casually, indifferent about what Seth was seeing but getting the gist of what Seth was trying to explain to him.

"Could you...maybe not...say anything to her or my...family?" Jasper nodded.

"Sure, my lips are sealed"

"Thanks"

"No problem" he replied with a nod and a smile, which Seth returned after a moment. When Riley came back, Seth kissed him and took him by surprise, smirking at him he kissed Seth again and Jasper cleared his throat loudly. "Get a room" he smirked at Seth again, as he put a hand in Riley's.

"Maybe later" he said which made Seth flush with embarrassment.

"Riley" he chided half-heartedly, Riley just chuckled and kissed Seth's cheek, meeting no resistance as he did so. They went to a booth after Riley got another round of drinks, Jasper going for a soda instead as well as Seth, Riley did s few shots, failing to recall his earlier promise not to drink again.

Riley directed the next deals at Jasper, leading his date onto the dance floor when a song he liked started to play. That was one of the upsides to the club, the DJ had good taste in music or at least good connections. Seth protested but a slightly intoxicated Riley, was turning a deaf ear to his complaints, grinning as he tugged him away from the booth.

Jasper smiled as his friend managed to get Seth to dance, doing an awkward shuffle in the minimal space given to him, he sipped his soda and chuckled at the odd couple. Turning around to scan the crowd of people he looked at the bar and saw Alice walking in, as a pale dark haired guy in his twenties came up to him.

"Hey man, you're with Riley right?" he sniffed and wiped his nose with one hand.

"Yeah, I am. What do you need mate?" when the guy paid him, Jasper looked around for Alice and saw her walking over to a table, with the guy he had seen the first night he met her.

She wore black heeled boots, black skinny jeans and a hunter green cropped top. Her hair was in a ponytail again, so her tattoo was visible, she was laughing at something the guy said and Jasper clenched his fists with a flare of anger.

When he touched her shoulder near her tattoo and she leaned in closer he wanted to go over and hit him or shout at him, whatever made him get his hands off of her. It was completely irrational and yet it didn't stop him from wanting to do it, she didn't seem opposed to his touch and that made the anger he felt even worse.

She leaned over and kissed him, Jasper clenched his fists hard enough that his nails bit into his palms. Alice smiled at the guy and said something in his ear, before standing up and heading to the ladies, without thinking about it he got up and followed her, pushing the door open and falling back as she went into the ladies.

The doors swung shut behind him and the music wasn't as loud there, the heavy doors blocking out a lot of the sound from the main floor of the club. He waited for her and when she came back out, grabbing her arm when she was about to walk past him.

"Alice" she pulled her arm out of his grip and shot him a dirty look, crossing her arms over her chest as she stepped back to let a girl pass by her.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Who is that guy?" she caught the irritation in his voice and shook her head.

"Have you been _watching_ me?"

"I saw you walk in...Who is he?"

"Not that it is _any_ of your business, he is a friend"

"He seemed like more than just a friend" he scoffed and she glared at him.

"So? Why do you care?"

"Of course I care I thought we were friends!" it was Alice's turn to scoff.

"Friends? I thought I was just some girl you fucked, that's pretty much what you said...correct me if I'm wrong?" he shook his head and felt guilty for his outburst.

"I'm sorry, I should have said that I was just angry" she still looked irate.

"I don't care Jasper. How about you do your thing and I'll do mine, okay?"

"Alice, I don't want that"

"I don't care what you want. You made it clear, that I don't know anything about you and I don't want to" she made as if to move away but stepped to the side and blocked her path bending down as he grabbed her, to kiss her.

For a moment she kissed him back and he pushed her against the wall as he deepened the kiss, remembering the previous night and all of the sounds and faces she had made.

But the kiss broke off when she moved back and slapped him, he didn't see it coming and the shock of it sent him reeling back a step. She pushed him further away, turning on her heel and quickly walking away, not pausing for a moment to look back at him.

"Damn it!" he cursed as she walked through the doors, placing a hand to his cheek it barely stung, she hadn't hit him very hard but the surprise had been enough.

He went back, seeing her walk back to the guy and promptly make out with him, he turned away and headed to the booth as Seth and Riley did. They held hands and Seth returned Riley's smile before they turned to look at Jasper.

"Jasper are you okay to get home yourself?" asked Riley, looking at Seth out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, I'm good. My bike is here so I can get home fine"

"Great" Jasper handed him money and standing with his back to the dance floor, he quickly counted the money out. "Here's your share, minus what you owed me from before, okay?"

"Thanks Riley, have a nice night" he tucked away his money and winked at Seth who smiled bashfully, and then he half turned to give Jasper a grin.

"I will, see you Jas" he waved at both boys, before they both turned away and left the club.

**~X~X~X~**

When he got back to the house Sandra was in the studio, the door was open and he could see that the light was on. He shrugged off his jacket and went to the door pushing it open, poking his head round it to look down the steps, she was playing music a classical piece that Jasper couldn't remember the name of.

"Mom, are you down there?"

"Yes, you can come down here sweetie" she called out only a moment later, the music was turned down as he headed down the steps and saw her by her the desk. In her makeshift studio there was an easel and a stack of blank canvases behind it, in varying sizes and nearer to the stairs there was a set of shelves. The shelves were heavy with oil paint, acrylic paint, paint brushes, pencils, pens, sketchbooks, glue, chalks, pastels, charcoals and so on.

There was a desk to, which was where she did most of her sketches and illustration work, for commissions and so forth. She leaned back and turned to smile at her son, putting down the sketch pad as he walked up to her.

"Hello Jasper, how is your science project?"

"Good, it's good. All finished so I thought I'd rather sleep in my bed than on Tyler's pull out" she nodded and closed her sketchbook but not before Jasper spotted the shape of Howard's face and the dimple in one cheek.

"How about some hot coco?" he smiled and nodded, she stood up and they went upstairs, Jasper turning off the light and shutting the door behind them. When they got to the kitchen he sat at the table as she got out mugs and then went to the fridge, she stopped for a moment when she opened the door. "Howard, what was I going to get? I completely forgot" she turned to look at Jasper and then her face fell.

"Mom?"

"Sorry dear...I...er...I forgot" she forced a smile on her face and seeing the mugs she nodded. "Milk, right...yes" Jasper frowned as she closed the fridge door and went back to the mugs.

"I'm just going to the bathroom mom, I'll be back in a minute" Sandra nodded without turning to look at him as he stood, instead of going to the bathroom he headed the other way and went to her bedroom.

Kneeling in front of her bedside cabinet he opened the bottom drawer where she kept her tablets, taking the tray out and counting how many tablets were left. Counting twice to make sure, he was certain that Sandra was taking her tablets; he dropped his shoulders, as he put them back in the draw and closed it.

_She lost her husband; she is grieving that's what it is._

Sandra had been diagnosed with bipolar disorder when she was a teenager, long before she met Howard or had Jasper. Sometimes she still had bad days that the tablets couldn't help her with and sometimes she didn't take them, for a few days at a time when she went through an angry phase and didn't like the way they made her feel.

Sighing heavily he got up and went back to the kitchen, smiling at his mother and thanking her when she gave him a mug and sat next to him.

_It's okay mom, I'll take care of you. Dad would want that._

Still have trouble sleeping she took a couple of sleeping tablets and went to bed after they had their coco, Jasper washed the mugs and put them away.

He didn't notice the tablets that had been thrown in the bin, when he threw away the empty box of hot chocolate. He turned off the lights and went to his room, taking his jacket and when he closed the door he sat on his bed taking out the roll of money in his jacket pocket. He counted it out, his share was a little over two hundred, it was a start, it was a Saturday tomorrow, so he planned to pay the water and electricity bill.

Then perhaps go back to the club?

Yes, it was alright for now, but there would be more bills and the hose was old. Howard had kept the roof from down around them, but Jasper wasn't as handy as his father if something broke he doubted he had the skills to fix it himself.

Putting the money away in a shoe box, he put it in his closet and went to bed, drifting off after staring at the ceiling for half an hour.

**~X~X~X~**

"Howard!" called out Sandra, running to the bathroom he feared she had fallen over or something. She was stood by the sink turning the taps fruitlessly, she didn't turn as she heard Jasper's footsteps, she sighed heavily as she tried the taps one more time. "Howard, why don't we have any water?"

"The water bill was overdue" she turned then, shocked when she saw her son instead of her husband.

"Oh" was all she could say.

"I'll take care of it today, okay?" she nodded as her face fell. She turned away and put the towel in her hand on the towel rail, pushing her hair off of her shoulders and walking out of the bathroom. "Are you okay mom?" she walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, her hand was shaky.

"I'm, I'm fine sweetie" Sandra went to her bedroom and Jasper left to go to town and pay the bills.

He was gone for a couple of hours and when he came back to the house all of the lights were on for some reason. He killed the engine of his bike and went inside, turning off the lights as he went through the house, calling out to his mom.

"Mom?"

He came to her bedroom last, the door was ajar and he slowly pushed it open, not seeing her at first until he saw the top of her head over the bed.

"Mom?" he said in a lower voice walking around the bed, until he saw her sitting on the floor, with her knees to her chest. When she saw Jasper she looked up and he saw the tear tracks on her face and the panic in her expression.

"Jasper! Jasper honey, I don't know where your dad is! He's not home yet and he isn't answering any of my calls!" he kneeled down and she grabbed his arms, there was the home phone next to her with the receiver lying on the floor next to the cradle as if dropped. He put his hands on her shoulders as she looked at him in anxiety, shaking and whimpering.

"Mom, it's okay"

"No, where is he? What if something happened to him? What if he's hurt, Jasper we need to find him" she looked to the phone. "Maybe I should call him again?" she let go of Jasper's arms and went for the phone, but he stopped her taking the phone from her gently.

"Mom, how about we go in the kitchen and get some water?"

"What about your father?"

"We need to talk about him" she still looked panicked but she took his hand and went with him, once she was seated with a glass of water in her hand, Jasper sat next to her and took her other hand. "Mom, do you remember what happened a week ago?" she nodded. "Tell me"

"Your father fixed the washing machine and then we went to Walter's for dinner, right?" _memory lapse, she doesn't remember what happened to dad._ "Jasper, what happened?"

"Mom...have you been taking your meds?" she frowned and looked down. "Mom?"

"I'm fine"

"You need that medication!" he pleaded with her.

"No, I don't!" she shouted. "I am fine without them, I am!"

"No you're not! Mom...mom listen to me...please" he kneeled down, still hold one of her hands as a tear fell down her cheek. "Dad isn't coming home" he said slowly and she looked at him in disbelief, shaking her head slowly as more tears fell.

"No, no, no..."

"Mom, you don't remember because you haven't been taking your medication, but a week ago dad...passed away"

"No...no Jasper, no...no!" she tightened the grip on her glass and hurled it at the wall, the glass shattered on impact as she let out a heartbroken wail. "No!"

"Mom!" she stood up, wrenching her hand from her son's grip and lurching back a few steps, shaking her head.

"No, I saw him. I saw him this morning!"

"Mom, you're seeing things. Please sit down and let me get your meds, mom please" she shook her head, backing up towards the door and Jasper got to his feet, slowly approaching her like she was a startled animal. "Let me help you, mom"

"I want Howard" she fled, turning and running out of the house, he ran after her, but when he got outside ad tried to grab her arm she whipped around and slapped him.

Never in their lives had either Sandra or Howard Whitlock struck their child in anger, so when Sandra slapped Jasper he reeled back in shock and let go off her. The moment he did, she took off, still barefoot and in her dressing gown, when he recovered he called out.

"Mom! Mom!" she went down a street and disappeared from his sight. "Shit" turning around he went back into the house and went to get his keys, picking up his cell phone and dialing his uncle's number.

"Hello Jasper" his uncle greeted when he answered the call.

"Uncle Walter, mom ran off. She hasn't been taking her medication"

"What, I thought you had been monitoring her"

"Well, she was lying to me and hiding the tablets! She left barefoot and in her dressing gown, we need to find her! Can you help me or not?" he snapped, shutting the front door behind him.

"There's no need for that tone Jasper, we'll help look for her. I'll call the chief and we'll get started"

"I'm going to follow her on my bike, call me if you find her"

"Same for you"

"Okay" Jasper ended the call and hopped on his bike, heading in the direction Sandra had taken off in. He turned the corner but he couldn't see her, the road branched off in two directions, the road to the left went into town and further on it led to the school and police department. The right turning led out of town and towards Port Angeles, it was likely that she would go away from people, to be on her own but she wasn't in her right frame of mind.

_She could have gone to dad's old office, thinking he was there or the bar._

_Where is she?_

He took the road to the left, heading towards the office and seeing if he could see her on the way if she was heading that way.

"_**We're not perfect. Any of us, we screw up, we make mistakes, but then we forgive, and move forward."**_


End file.
